In Between
by hrdhwanderer
Summary: Before Wanda, Ian, Melanie, and Jared meet Nate, Burns, and the other rebels, what will they learn about the people around them and the changing world. Please Read & Review.
1. Implored

Implored

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

The days were dragging on with most uncertainty. Rational order prevailed over the caves. No new discoveries, no new threats, and no sight of a upcoming mutiny seemed in sight. The last human resistance lived at peace. Ever since I came to this place, I took all the fun out of our most entertaining activity, raiding.

But today was different than any other day; today we were leaving for a raid. Nervousness creped into me like a plague. I sat at the bar in the kitchen with Ian and Jamie, and jittered over all my worries and concerns about the upcoming weeks. While enjoying the meager breakfast of soup and break, they were debating over whether Jamie should ask Melanie if he could go on the raid or not. I had lost track of the conversation with my own deluded daydreams about the raid to come.

"Why bother kid, she's going to say no," Ian smugly replied. "I know her well enough to say that." As I stared at the counter I could image his expression of false grief. I knew that would be Melanie's answer as well, that was my answer. Mel and I were sisters, and we protected Jamie with equal assertion. I just lacked the authority that comes with Mel's attitude. She can be so fierce.

I could feel Ian's eyes on me as I pondered. I knew he wished he had the authority to tell me no. I was the Soul among humans. Almost unique. Sunny was the other exception to that rule but refused to leave the caves in fear of losing what she has gained. Renewed love. I felt the same but I had give what I could to this…. Family.

"Wanda, what do you think," Jamie asked credulously.

I turned to him but not before making eye contact with Ian. His crystal blue eyes gazed at me questioning. Jamie wasn't the only one curious.

I looked into Jamie's face and admired how he had grown in past few weeks. He was now closer to Brandt's height now. His hair had grown down to his shoulders like a wild mane. He had been proud of himself lately because of the growth of his first chin hair. It was a day of celebration among the men until Mel pulled it out after many hours of annoyance. Through the mask of upcoming manhood, I could still see the child inside.

"No, Jamie," I said, "Its just not safe enough."

I gave him a true look of despair. His face fell and he retorted, "Oh come on! Kyle tells me all the time that ever since you started going on the raids all everybody else does is sit in the van and wait for you. That doesn't sound too dangerous." He gave his best puppy face to soften me. It made me feel guilty and my checks flushed with color.

Ian replied back, "Jamie, what you see as dangerous and what Kyle sees as dangerous are two different things." He gave the room a quick glance and whispered, "Anyway, you'll probably get to beat up on Kyle playing soccer while were gone." He winked. I gave Ian an awkward glance. Inside I felt disapproval for putting that thought in Jamie's head. Jamie 'beating up' on Kyle, Improbable.

Jamie solemnly replied, accepting defeat, " Yeah, maybe." He slipped off the stool and said, "Well, I'm going to find Jared and see what he thinks." He gave us an uncertain shrug.

Ian smiled and asked, "Didn't you ask him last week?" He had a smile creep across his face.

"Yeah, but maybe he changed his mind," Jamie laughed.

He gave me one last wave then quickly exited. Ian stared at the doorway for a moment, as if he expected someone to walk in, then turned his attention to my tray. He looked at the half eaten piece of bread and a sigh escaped him.

"Wanda, you don't have to do this," he asserted.

He didn't look up. He played at the guilt card and it worked. My face grew a few shades darker and I began to recede behind my golden locks.

I let my head hang low when I answered, "Ian…." I looked up at him and stared at his features. "I want to do this, I'm not doing this against my will, I…" I choked up on my quickly collapsing bravery, "I want to help."

He now took his turn to look at the floor searching for a response, but never said anything. He always thought through what he was going to say. That was always his difficulty. That was always his downfall. He thought _too_ much. It took him several minutes before he responded, "Wanda, I…."

I cut across him before he could prove his point, "Ian, my decision is already made. I just want you believe I'm doing this for myself." I reached across the table, took his hand and I smiled at him.

He looked to respond but quick footsteps outside the kitchen took both our attention.

Mel came busting into kitchen, furious. Her nostrils flared and her hands were clenched into deadly looking weapons. In my time as her body's occupant, I knew the way she could allow her rage to grow.

Me and Ian exchanged a look as she strutted up to the counter to grab a tray. Jared and Jamie soon came busting in the kitchen behind her both carrying faces of regret and anxiety. Both Ian and I knew the reason for this up spur of anger. She pour herself a bowl of soup and grabbed a clump of bread and hastily sat down next to me. She force out a quick greeting, "Hello."

Jamie and Jared stood in the doorway wondering what they should do next, then both, in unison, turned and swiftly exited.

We then turned to look at each other again as Mel began to pick apart her bread with much maliciousness. She looked up collected herself, "I'm sorry, Jamie was asking the impossible." She glance at the both of us and realized surprise hadn't touched our faces.

She took a deep breath and continued, "Let me guess, he already asked you?" She glared at both of us then returned her eyes to her soup. I found myself unable answer her when Ian sighed, " We told him that we knew that you would disapprove, but he insisted…" He trailed off as if he was afraid to say anymore.

She looked at me as if she expected me to answer. I just looked past her, at the wall. When I didn't say anything she looked back to Ian an inquired, "And do you think he should go?" There was allot of contempt in her voice.

Ian squared his shoulders and took a deep breath and replied, "I think he's old enough to make his own decisions."

He looked to me for support and received none and continued, "Anyway, Jeb trusts him with the rifle."

She looked up from her soup after finishing the last morsels with smoldering eyes. She replied, "Yes, that mistake won't happen again." She gave us a defiant look, picked up her tray and walked away. She slung her tray on to the increasing pile and marched out into the hall.

I looked at Ian, "Why do you always make her mad?" I met his eyes and matched Melanie's intensity. He thought about the question and said, "I guess, I like to speak my mind." He smiled at me and then laughed, "I tend to get myself in trouble alot by doing that."

I smiled and looked down at my tray, "I think I'm done." My soup was cold and my bread was picked to pieces. He smiled at me and said, "I guess we can go and get ready." He accepted my will as I wanted it. He would always be with me to protect me. He gazed at me and I smiled, "Lets go!"


	2. Reminded

Reminded

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

Ian led the way down the long tunnel; the way out of the caves. My hand in his, we slowly trotted our way to the exit. This trip brought back the many memories before I had left Melanie's body, when I wasn't one of the Humans, but one of the Souls in enemy territory. It took me back to when every step I took always seemed to take me one step closer to death. Those times were in the past and now we were walking to a place that the Humans feared. The outside world.

The tunnel continued to drag on with our sluggish pace. This was due to the fact of my uncanny ability to trip on nothing. My free hand traced wall waiting for the moment when it would be necessary to grab a hold of it. The rock trailing under my fingers, riddles with the many holes, was the reminder of what I was doing. It was a prompt of what I was returning to….Home.

The rock under my hand suddenly flew away as we had hit the Y in the corridor. I was so use to turning around and head back up to the storage room and the hole in the wall, where I had spent so many hours in fear and terror. I flinched at the memories of pain. Ian noticed my tug at his hand.

"Are you okay," he softly inquired. He squeezed my hand with reassurance. I smile at him in the dark and said, "Yeah, I'm remembering…." I trailed off, not wanting to upset Ian. He always regretted those first few weeks, in which, he and his 'barbaric gang', as he often referred to it as, tried to kill me. Through the darkness, I heard him clear his throat. I could imagine the expression of grief on his face. I forgave him for what he had done, he just couldn't seem to let it go.

The steady up climb began as we headed toward the surface. This new steep ascent made it almost practically impossible for me to climb. Ian was basically pulling me up the slope. My feet continued to labor as the climb continued.

A few minutes had passed when we began to see a dim light ahead. It slowly gain in intensity as we grew closer. It had been weeks since I had been outside of the caves. Though I enjoy sun, it never appeased me since being inserted into Pet's body. She liked the rain and the moisture that encompassed it.

The desert dry air began to blow into our faces. Dust and little pieces of grit started to get everywhere, but otherwise the desert breeze was cool and comforting. The smell of creosote welcomed me. Ian took a deep breath as we were about to exit into the open air.

We stopped at the threshold of the exit and Ian turned to me and asked, "Are you sure this is what _you_ want?" His sapphire eyes pierced into my soul.

I struggled for the courage and replied, "Yes, Ian, It is."

He replied back with more aim, "But Wanda, When will you learn to do things for yourself and not for others!" I started to answer him when he cut me off, "When will you learn to be selfish!" His eyes were livid and his hands were imbedding on my shoulders.

All I managed to reply with was, "Ian, I…."

He grunted and stepped away with fury in his eyes. He placed his hands on the wall opposite to me. He drew in several deep breaths before continuing. "I… I just don't want to see you get hurt or for you to get taken away from me." He turn around and looked me in the eyes, the pain within them was unbearable. My eyes began to well up as my face turn a brighter shade of scarlet.

Ian whispered, "Why can't you stay here for me?" His question was overflowing with agony. I didn't know what to say. My eyes began to over flow and I back into the wall behind me. How could my decision put so much distance between us.

I couldn't answer, I could only cry. Cry for Ian, cry for myself. Had this been the real reason of unease between us after my second insertion. Was it because he didn't believe I cared enough about him. I was uncertain. All I could do was stare at the brambles and dust below my feet.

I heard Ian sigh then take a few steps in my direction. His shadow towered over my entire being. I waited for him to say something, but when he say nothing I asked, "You think I don't love you?"

He took my chin in his hand and propped it up so he could look me in the eyes. His face was full of remorse. He then said gently, "I'm sorry…I…I sometimes question my own intentions." he looked around at the scene and seemed to look for something.

"I should have never questioned yours." He looked at me intently, waiting for a response.

I said, "But your right, I…" He swiftly stop my thought, "That's all I needed to hear."

Using the hold he already had on my chin he swooped in to catch me surprised. His lips locked away our argument in the past. It forgave both our sins and sought to protect our future together. Through our passion we created a sanctuary where humans weren't on the run and souls didn't rule the world. It was just me and him.

In the middle of our bliss, somebody cleared their throat.

I jumped, but Ian didn't even flinch. Our lips broke apart and we turned to look at the noise. Jared, Melanie and Jamie were standing at the tunnel entrance all with mix expressions of cheerfulness and surprise. Jamie was exceedingly happy with sighting of this. Mel and Jared both looked mused with the fact of catching us in the act. My face found itself blushing to a new level of red. I cowered into Ian shoulder in embarrassment. Ian looked back at the three with a glint of exuberance.

Jared finally managed to break the awkward silence, "So, Ian… ummm.." Ian took advantage of the moment, "Need help moving supplies?" Ian let go of me and headed toward the cave opening. He turned his head and gave me an quick wink. I start to blush a few shades darker.

Jared said, "Yeah, lets get on that," he continued, "Jamie, some help too would be useful." Jamie broke out of his daydreaming and turn to follow them back in to cave. He excitedly bounding, once again to be included with the men.

After the men the men and Jamie, disappeared. I glanced back at Melanie who was smirking at me. She shook her head and walked away to where, Jared had conveniently stashed the Jeep that morning. I watched her disappear around a boulder then decided to follow her. I kept in pace behind her until we reach the outcropping where the Jeep was hidden. She pulled herself onto the hood and laid out on top the warm metal, stretching out her arms and legs.

I leaned against the smoldering vehicle and glanced off at the sunset. It was beautiful! A large golden streak ran across a blood red sky. Little hints of purple and pink shown on the edges of the clouds lingering near the horizon. Behind me the sky darken to a deep purplish-blue and the small lights of stars began to mark their space. I sighed at the sight of it all.

Mel sat up and hopped down from the hood, Her hair had grown far past her shoulders and her sun-browned skin glistened in late hours of twilight. She turn to me, put an arm around my shoulders.

"I miss watching sunsets," Mel said. Her hazel eyes glazed with awe watching the final moments of day. She continued, "I use to watch them everyday, back at the cabin. Me, Jared and Jamie would climb up the top of the canyon and watch the sun fall." She looked down at me and smiled. She sighed, "I do miss that."

I replied back, "Yeah, they really are lovely." I was glad I got to share a moment of peace with my sister. We rarely got to have time together nowadays. It reminded me of the camaraderie we had had when we first came to this place. I miss the closeness we had. We had had some good times together.


	3. Departed

Departed

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

We had spent so much time staring at the waning sun that we never noticed Jamie walk up with pile of cardboard boxes. He came up beside us and loudly drop the boxes on the ground.

We both jumped. Mel and I looked over at Jamie's flustered face, while he looked down at the mess he had just made. He looked up at both of us and uttered, "Sorry!"

Mel rolled her eyes and untangled her arm from around my neck. We both went over and helped Jamie pick up the boxes. He kept apologizing under his breath while Mel just shook her head. Jamie's clumsiness always got the best of him. That's what growing up does, it teaches you lessons. Jamie, trying his best to prove himself worthy of journeying upon another raid, made a mistake. Mel was going to make sure this was his last.

Jared, Ian, Jeb and Brandt came out each with an armload of cardboard boxes in hand and looked at the situation before them. Unsurprised looks took them at first, an expected blunder.

Jeb began to chuckle under his breath, Ian set his boxes down in the Jeep and bent over to help us pick up the remaining mess. Jared put his boxes on top of Ian's and looked down at Jamie and said, "I told you not to take so many." He began to laugh along with Jeb and Brant. Mel, Jamie, Ian and I finished collecting all the boxes and stood up.

Mel after placing her boxes in the Jeep, gave Jamie an asserted look then said, "That's why your not going on the raid, your too accident prone."

He looked crestfallen and placed his box pile on top the rest. Ian followed suit then took my smaller load and put it in the Jeep. Mel reached forward and ran her fingers through Jamie's hair. He push her hand away and glared at her. She smirked at him and said, "Your growing up Jamie, maybe you can come next time." I looked at Melanie in shock, and I wasn't the only one surprised with her decision. Jared had his mouth gaped open, and Jeb let out a long whistle.

Jamie had a smile stretch across his face then he bridged the gap between him and his sister and gave her a huge hug, he said "Love ya Mel."

She grinned and then pushed him away playfully, "Just don't be so clumsy." He fell back, almost tripping over, and grinned, "I'll try my best."

Jeb began look around at the encroached darkness, He looked at everyone then said, "Ya'll finish packin', and I'll go get anyone who wants to say good bye." He gave us one last nod, then twirled around and departed.

Ian gave me a kiss on the check while everybody watched and followed Jed into the cave. Brandt gave me an inquisitive look then turned to follow Ian. Jared followed suit, not after giving Melanie a peck on the forehead.

Mel, Jamie and I watched the last lights of day squander out of sight. Jamie grabbed me and Mel under the arm and pulled us together for one last 'family' hug. I looked at Jamie and noticed a small crystalline drop of water streaming down his face. He looked happy though, accepting one last moment with his sisters.

Mel noticed the tear and reached over with her left hand and wiped it off his face. He tried to give a genuine smile and failed. He began to shed more tears down his face.

Melanie turn to him and asked, "What's wrong, honey?" He clear his throat and tried to wiped the tears off his face. He looked at Mel with his chocolate brown eyes and said, "I'm afraid…." He voice broke and he lowered his head at his sign of weakness.

Melanie straighten up, placed both arms on Jamie's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Her hazel eyes were hard and curious. She inquired, "About?" She wanted an answer. Jamie straightened up and looked Mel in the eyes.

"I'm afraid that your not going to come back again…." He looked away from Mel and looked at me. "I can't lose any of you." His eyes swam.

Mel had a smile crease into her features and said, "Jamie, that's never going to happen again. Anyway, We've got Jared with us. He's never left anybody behind." She continued, "and Ian would never let any happen to sister, by the way," Her eyes lingered for a second on the one remaining tear on Jamie's face then looked at me. "Wanda, everything's going to be fine. I promise." She grinned, "With you leading the way it will be as boring as usual."

He facts made me smile. My face, laden down with the anxiety and fear of possible failure, seemed to have a burden taken away. I was glad I still had my sister for support. I needed it so often. Mel took her attention back to Jamie. She finished her statement, "You see, there's nothing to worry about." She gave Jamie a honest smile and he followed suit.

He recollected himself and asked, "Okay, you promise?" He looked deep into Mel's face for any deception within. She sincerely responded, "I promise"

Voices began to drift to us from the tunnel entrance we all turned to see who was coming to say good by. First Ian and Jared exited carrying the remaining boxes. Jared also held in hand an elongated, stretched canvas bag in hand. He placed the boxes in the Jeep then tossed the canvas bag to Mel. She looked simply pleased. She took the bag and put it around her shoulders. Then I realized that it was Mel's bag from before she met Jared. He looked at her and said, "I found it in South Wing in Doc's desk." She laugh as if it was an inside joke. By then Ian had found me in his arms. He was slightly sweaty from carrying all the cardboard but he made me comforted and content.

Doc, Sharon and Maggie had just emerged from the tunnel, and had heard what Jared said. Doc smiled at Mel and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so important to you." Mel laugh again and said, looking at Jared embrace her, "Its nothing."

Doc laughed. Sharon and Maggie just nodded their heads. Maggie was looking at me with squinted eyes. She reluctantly seemed to keep her mouth shut. Her brother must had given her a warning.

Jeb, Trudy, Geoffrey, Heath, Lily, Lacey, Brandt, and Aaron exited the tunnel behind them. They all formed a group next to Doc, Sharon and Maggie anticipating their last good byes. Aaron and Brandt went to stand along side Ian and I to wait for departure. They began to strike up a conversation about were we might go this time. I looked at the Glock now strapped to Brandt's side. I wasn't the only one. Lacey across from us looked at the Seeker's weapon with envy. Everyone knew that she had 'inquired' about getting the gun back. She said she knew how to 'properly wield and maintain it.' Jeb's answer had been quick and final.

Jeb cleared his throat and looked at Ian. Everyone suddenly became silent. Jeb looked around and grinned then looked back at Ian and said, "Kyle says 'Good Luck'" Ian smiled, chuckled to himself, then said, "Like I'm going to need any of his." Jeb along with a few others laughed along with him.

Jeb then walked across the space between our two groups: the raiders, which Jamie seemed to be apart of, and the everyone else. He had a sincere but anxious look on his face. It also made me feel anxious as well. I knew that he knew that we would be fine; he had that kind of confidence in us. He looked at all of us then turned his attention on Jared in front of him. They looked each other in the eyes and Jeb said, "You're the best." We all chuckled at his statement of fact. He continued, "Good luck and Godspeed to you, Jared." He then walked down the line of us raiders, past Mel, Jamie, Aaron, Brandt, and Ian. He stopped at me an bent slightly over to look me In the eyes. His blue eyes greeted me with curiosity. He smiled at me and said, "You sure you want to do this?"

I knew every eye was on me, especially Ian's. I took a deep breath and replied, "Yes"

Jeb smiled and said, "In that case, Sunny told me to tell you…." He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "May the stars watch over you."

I smiled and my face flushed just a hint of red. I looked a Jeb after he bent away from me and said, "Thank You."

Jeb assessed the line of raiders and walked back in Jared's direction. Then with swooping agility, he pinned Jamie under the arm unexpectedly and said, "Time to go." Jeb dragged him out of the line halfway across the plot of space between the two groups. Jamie surprised and said, "Wait!" Jeb turned to look at him, an Jamie continued, "one minute." Jeb just nodded and released Jamie.

Jamie turned back to Melanie, his eyes watering, and took a few steps into her embrace. They hugged as if they had never before. He said into her ear, "Be careful." She and Jamie broke their embrace and she looked him in the eyes while stroking his hair, "I will."

They finally separated, he nodded, afraid to say anything else. He looked to head to the other group but then began marching down the line of raiders. He walked until he was in front of me. Upon passing Ian, he gave him a stiff nod and Ian return the gesture. We stared at each other for a moment, then we embraced. We both began to cry, tears streaming down our faces and he whispered again, "Be careful."

I couldn't speak, I let myself fall apart at the last moment and I let a quiet sob out and Jamie hugged me tighter. This helped me to regain the bravery I had accomplished earlier. I used Jamie as my point of strength. I took another deep breath and whispered back, "I will."

Jamie took this as his time to let go. He back off giving all of us raiders one last glance then retreated back to where Jeb waited for him. I smiled at Jamie and Jeb, hoping fear, terror and sorrow would never reach this place again.

Jared then spoke up, "Alright, lets get rolling." He turned to take the driving seat in the Jeep. Brandt turn around quickly with young vigor, and shouted, "Shotgun!" He jumped into the passenger side seat and turn to grin at Mel. She looked perturbed. I walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. She sighed and muttered under her breath, "You can't have everything."

I smiled at her and turned to Ian. I repeated to him for the second time today, "Let's go!" He smiled at me and said to me in a surrender, "Whatever you say." I frowned at the statement but let it go for now. We turned to follow Aaron and Melanie into the back of the Jeep. We made seats for ourselves among the piles of boxes in the Jeep. After getting comfortable, sitting next to Mel and Ian, I looked back at my family. They watched us as Jared started the engine and put it into drive. I gave one last pleaded look at Jamie. He smiled, waved and mouthed the words 'good luck' to me and Mel. We grinned at him, wishing we could stay with him. But we had to help our family. The good byes at our departure were sudden as we drove off into the darkness.


	4. Discussed

_Discussed_

_This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest._

_Told from Wanderer's POV._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine._

___________________________________________________

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I know ya'll are disappointed. I have had a severe case of writer's block and have been busy at school. I haven't touched my own book in weeks. Here's the next chapter of In Between. I won't be that exciting but it leads to more excitement and chaos. Here's chapter four, Discussed. I would love to have some more reviews._

____________________________________________________

We arrived at the rockslide that contained the vans and truck a few minutes later. Jared had jolted us across the desert at break neck speeds. The constant bumps and jolts sent unwelcome nausea to my system. Ian seeing my condition, asked Jared slow down but only got a mumbled response of 'behind schedule'. Mel gave me a pleaded look as I held on. The large mass of rocks loomed out the dark like a iceberg in from a lost ship. Jared, without delay, slowed the Jeep to a halt in front of the formation.

Immediately, Ian helped me out and held my hair back as today's dinner violently erupted from my mouth. I held my breath as the smell of the vomit would without a doubt cause more to come. I looked up to find Jared, Aaron and Brandt quickly walk away into the caves to get some supplies as Ian gave them daggers for a glare. Mel stood beside me, making sure she wouldn't step into something regrettable, placing a reassuring hand on my back. My stomach finally began to settle and I straightened up. I looked at Melanie, then at Ian and gave him a reassuring hug and mumbled, "Thanks."

He grinned back and replied, "Anytime, My love."

I loved Ian for his amazing sense of compassion. He looked past the bad parts of life and always saw a sliver lining.

The roar of the trucks antique engine roared to life under the command of it human master. Jared seemed to desperately be in a hurry. Through the darkness of the night, barely lit by the dim moon, We saw Jared jump down from the open truck, and bark an order at Aaron, "Aaron! Get the extra tarp out and clip it to the truck's hitch."

He turned to us, fully in mission mode, "Ian, can you get the Jeep's tarp and put it on the back of the van then come help me load the truck." Ian nodded and turn to complete his task. Jared continued, "Mel, can you and Wanda get the van started," he tossed something small to her, the key, "And make sure that the fuel and oil levels look good?"

Mel after snatching the key out of the air, nodded and replied, "Sure." She nodded for me to follow her into the slot where the van was parked. The aged vehicle loomed out of the night. The faded white paint was a sure sign to the Souls that this vehicles is owned by humans. I made a mental note to mention this to Jared. Mel walked over to the driver's side door while I rounded the vehicle to the passenger side door. We opened the doors at the same times and climbed into the van. She put the key into the ignition and turned it. The starter sputtered and clicked. Mel's face lit up with anger and disgust. Once again the van refused to started. She tried the key again and held it until the van sputtered to life. She sighed, and muttered sarcastically, "Thank You!" She leaned back in the seat and relaxed while she waited for the van's engine to heat up. She took a deep breath and asked, "So, How's Ian these days."

I smiled, as usual, Melanie was never good at small talk. She more comfortable with long silences. To her, those moments were seldom and rare.

"Ian's good. We have been getting use to each other more since I moved in." It had been a few weeks since I had moved out of the hospitable into his room. The time spent with him was special. I wished now, me and Ian were together in our room, holding each other….

Mel replied, "That's nice." She looked at Jared running around moving the boxes into the truck with the guys help. She sighed again. I could tell their was something important on her mind. Jared looked up and relayed his old grin at Mel. She, through the darkness, returned the gesture.

I was curious and asked, "Is their something on your mind?" My question put a new worried expression on her face and she turned to me. She considered what she was going to say before she answered. I continued, "I know you well enough to know when their something up." She continued to look at me. No, through me, until she turned away to gaze back at the window. She took a deep breath and started, "Remember what I told you that day, before we came here, as we drove through the desert?" She continued to look out the windshield into the glowing darkness of the desert.

I thought about that day and brought back the tears of old. Those were days when Melanie was my Host, still thriving inside my head, instead of fading away. I was heading to Tucson to 'skip.' We had a long conversation about what it meant to live. I couldn't remember what she was referring to.

"No." My answer was curious. I looked at her with a fierce curiosity. She took a deep breath and replied, "You never know how much time you'll have."

Now I remembered, She had shown me what she was dying for. What she never swore to give up. What she would do anything to get back. Love.

More tear surfaced to my eyes and said, "Yes, I remember now."

She smiled and said, Well… I've been thinking about… What now?" She shook her head as if to answer her own question. She continued, "I mean, do we live each day like we do now? Do we take even more chances? Hoping for better outcomes? How can I know what going to happen next? I wish I could know that." She had tears of her own streaming down her face.

I considered what she had said and realized she still hadn't answered my question. "Mel….What's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her that I had her back on this.

She sniffed then said, "I've been talking with Jared about….about….about having children."

This took me by surprise as she continued, "I'm mean, Jamie's growing up and more of an adult every day and I…I…I miss him always being there like…like my own child." She sniffed again and looked at me. "I miss giving comfort and caring for someone like that."

This had almost caught me off guard. I never had consider Melanie to be a mother herself. She had Jamie to care for, but she was right. Jamie was growing up.

I looked out the windshield and answered, "Mel.." I had too much emotion clog my voice. She return the hand on the shoulder and squeezed. I took a minute to recollect my self and said, "Mel, I'm happy for you." She smiled and said, "Thanks, I just need to convince Jared…" She looked out at Jared as her rounded the boulder near the entrance and went to the driver's side door.

Mel rolled down the window and gave a wide grin for Jared who replied with a peck on the lips. Before it transpired into anything else, Mel drew back and said, "Yes?" he grinned and asked, "Can you go ahead and pull the van out so we can park the Jeep" She quickly replied back, "Sure." Mel put the van in drive and eased the vehicle out of the hole in the rockslide.

Jared ran past us and jumped into the Jeep and it rumbled to a start. As he drove by to take the van's spot he mouthed, 'Thanks' to Mel and blew her a kiss. Her face started to redden.

I withheld a giggle fearing the look that Mel would give. As we pulled up behind the truck Ian appeared beside the truck, walked back to the van and up to my window. Mel rolled it down for me and Ian said with a loving connotation, "Ready to go?"

I grinned at him and said, "Ready!"

Ian walked to the sliding door behind me and got in. I leaned over to Melanie an whispered her my answer, "Go for It." She grinned as I spoke the words. Wanting to sit with Ian, I opened my door, hopped out and pulled myself into the back beside Ian. Her put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I squeezed my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed me on the head and mumbled, 'I love you.' I took a deep sigh, loving where I was.

Jared walked up to the driver's side door and said to Mel the same way Ian said to me, "Ready to go?" She giggled after hearing it said again. She looked at him and said, "Yes!" He nodded and looked for Mel to open her door. His hesitation cause Mel to continue, "Oh! I'll drive."

He moved his mouth in a half-grimace motion, grinding his teeth, "Okay."

He walked around the van to the passenger side, shut the open sliding door, climbed into the open passenger side, and closed the door.

He look around the interior of the van, made sure everybody was there, pulled his flashlight out to signal the truck to start driving. Aaron or Brandt put the truck in drive and started down the narrow wash toward the road. Mel rolled her window up as the truck began to kick up dust as it traveled down the wash. Jared did the same, then turn in his seat and told us the plan, "After discussing with Aaron and Brandt we've decided to heading _North_ this time."

My interest sparked at the word 'north'. I was heading up to colder air, where it rained and the sun didn't bake. I was excited. My enthusiasm began to make me vibrate and Ian gave me a small squeeze.

Jared continued, "We'll start by covering the upper Midwest then head west. We'll stay to the metropolitan areas so we can stay away from causing to much attention. When we get to the west coast we're going to bypass Portland, after Kyle's little stunt to get Sunny. Then after that we should have enough to return home." Ian and Mel nodded in agreement to this plan. It was time to tackle new territory instead going back to normal southwest.

I gave a nod to Jared who was looking for my approval. He smiled then turned back to the front. He took Melanie's hand and began to stroke it with his thumb. She gripped his hand tighter. She would never want to let go. He was hers.

After a few minutes of driving on the bumpy wash the van came to a halt and Jared jumped out to retrieve the tarp. He threw open the back doors and put the folded tarp on the floor. He quickly shut the doors and rush to the open passenger side door. Aaron, who had been driving, had done the same and was also getting back into the truck.

Mel glanced up and down the road, put the van in drive, and began the mission. The smooth highway made my effort to stay awake impossible and I drifted asleep in Ian's arms.

________________________________

_I hope everybody enjoyed this. I'll try my best to post a new chapter before I leave for home on Spring Break. I don't know whether I will post it but I assure you I give you two new chapters after Break. Everybody should get the new The Fray album. It inspired me to write more of this story while battling the evil writer's block monster._


	5. Tired

Tired

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_____________________

_I did It! I got to five chapters! I really hope you like this chapter. It going to be some fluff in this chapter. Please hang with me. There will be some awesome chapters coming soon so…ENJOY_

________________________

It had been six days since we had left the scorching Arizona desert. The cooler northern air was an amazing change to my senses. We had just passed over the Oklahoma-Missouri border, I was driving the van east on the I-44 towards St. Louis. Our plan was to hit Springfield, St. Louis, Davenport, Des Moines, Omaha, and Lincoln in an straight arch through the Midwest. Afterwards, we were going to head back to the truck concealed in a state park outside Wichita. We had just hit three convenience stores outside of Tulsa. Mel, Jared, Brandt, and Aaron were asleep in back surrounded with the boxes full of today's supplies.

Ian sat next to me in the passenger side seat holding my hand. We had been driving all day, planning to be in Springfield by morning. My eyes, through the increasing exhaustion of the days events, began to droop slightly as the road continued on. Ian kept me anchored to the world with his continued nonchalant conversation.

"You haven't lost your touch at all." He stated with fascination. Why would he be surprised? Though I have been living with them for months now, he expects because I change bodies I become less of a soul. I am, what I am. I am a Soul.

"It was easy." I put a fake smile on my face through the fatigue.

His sapphire eyes blazed through the darkness of the van. His bright smile shined upon me.

"So you say." He said. His laughed to himself. What's the joke?

"What's funny," I asked.

"Your tone." He said it as if it were obvious. He continued to chuckle to himself.

"Hmm." My face flushed with unusual anger. I didn't like it when he looked past my untroubled demeanor. My emotions beneath were sporadic. I hated what I was doing to my fellow souls. A road sign loomed out of the dark stating Springfield was Sixty-two miles away. It was a little over an hour until we arrived at our destination.

We had decided earlier that a hotel was necessary. Me and Mel needed a shower, badly. Resting inside the confines of a medium size van with five other people was making a horrendous order. In the last store, Mel and I decided to pick up a few car fresheners and hanged them everywhere! Aaron hated the smell. Pine Fresh. Brandt said it reminded him of home. None of us knew what he meant. He just murmured 'long story.'

My mind was wondering past the task at hand and my skills at driving were suffering.

I said to Ian, "Can you start looking for hotel signs? I'm exhausted." He cupped his hand under my chin and pulled my eyes off the road. "Sure," he replied.

He let go of my chin and began to scan the passing road signs. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and sighed at the 3:21 a.m. glaring at me. I was so tired!

As the droopiness began to take hold of me eyes a hand on the shoulder shocked me to total consciousness. A familiar hand gave me a gentle squeeze. Jared leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Please don't put a Me and get us pulled over." I hear the smile in his voice. Ian leaning back in the chair began to chuckle under his breath. I lied and mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Ha! I doubt it." He said loud enough to make me jump. It woke me up. I re-fixed my grip on the wheel so to satisfy Jared. He chuckled under his breath. Apparently I was funny.

Behind me, Jared shuffled to whisper into Ian's ear, "You see any place to stay yet?" Apparently, Jared had been awake through our conversation.

"Yeah, I saw a Holiday Inn Express off the next exit." Ian replied.

"That sounds good; Anyway, Wanda's about to pass out."

I was bemused by his comment, "A hotel sounds good. I'll take the exit."

Jared took a deep breath and replied, "It's a plan."

At that he sat back down prep everyone for the stop. Sounds of muffled awakening sounded off through the van. Jared murmured to the disgruntled passengers about our next destination.

Ian pointed me down an off ramp and to take a right. The bright Inn sign shined out of the night like a beacon. I pulled off the road into the parking lot of the hotel and pulled up in front of the unit farthest from the lobby. I turn the van off and looked back to the group.

"I'll be right back," I said brightly. I leaned over to Ian and peck him on the check. I flashed a smile to everyone, opened the door and hopped out. I strolled down to the lobby and calmly walked through the automatic doors. A middle-aged woman sat behind the counter. Her blonde hair and light skin was a contradiction to her dark eyes. She looked up from the _Vogue_ and shot me a small smile. The hidden sliver behind her eyes showed brilliantly in the dim lobby. I gave her a grim smile and walked up to the counter.

"Hi," she said, "How can I help you?" Her sincerity showed especially at 3:30 in the morning.

"I need a room," I took a moment to remember the room I parked in front of, "How about room 21? I just parked in front of it."

She beamed, "That one is open," She leaned under the counter to procure the key cards, "For the record, may I ask your name?" She handed me the cards, leaned toward the computer and put her hands on the keyboard without taking her eyes off of me.

"Lies in the Snow," I replied, I used my name from the third store, "My friends and I our traveling across country to Chicago to visit a friend. My friend,…Leaves Above, She gets motion sickness so we all decided to drive." I flashed her my smile of deception. It was my most useful skill. Mel calls it my lethal weapon.

She gave me a smile, "Oh how nice of them, Tell them to sleep well." She went back to her magazine as I walked out the door. I highly doubted they would 'sleep well.'

I know I would. I was tired.

I walked back to the van and gave Jared one of the key cards. I grinned at him and said in my most mocking tone, "All Clear."

Jared shook his head and said, "Ha-ha, very funny Wanda."

Jared slid the sliding door open and quickly strutted over to the door. Ian, Mel, and I followed behind him as we walked inside the room. Aaron and Brandt were to take the night watch.

Jared quietly opened the door and quickly flipped the lights on, as if he were expecting to find someone there. Of course, it was empty.

I walked over to the bed closes to the bathroom and laid down on it. It was heavenly! My weariness enveloped me.

I felt Ian give me a kiss on the forehead and say, 'goodnight my angel.' I could hear Mel and Jared discuss on whether who was going to take the first shower. That would be nice to look forward to in the morning. All that concerned me was the bliss of sleep that consumed me….

______________________________

_As usual, please review! I thrive on reviews. I know that this is a lot of fluff, I'll be getting to the exciting parts soon. Please bare with me. I promise this should spread out into twenty chapters!_

______________________________


	6. Unexpected

Unexpected

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_____________________

_I'm sorry my last chapter was so short. I was pushed on time and really wanted to get a new chapter in. I'll try my best to get an exciting chapter soon it might not be until next week. This, once again, will be more fluff. Its going to be good though. Thanks for the reviews SimplyLeah, caligirl0209, TopKat90, and .. I really appreciate the comments. Keep them coming. And for everybody 'just reading', please! Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy._

_____________________

I woke up to the smell of apples. Apples? The scent was faint but distinguishable.

I opened my eyes to find Ian laying spread eagle on the bed. His head lay on the pillow just inches from my head. Sun was peeking its way out from behind the drawn curtains. The room was dimly lit. I carefully rolled over and looked at the clock on the bed side table.

7:32 a.m.

I sighed and moved out of the bed trying not to disturb Ian. I looked over at the opposing bed. Mel and Jared were soundly asleep under the covers. I smiled. That's just how I like things. Peace and calm.

I strolled into the bathroom and stripped my cloths. On the counter was a new set of cloths set out by Ian for me to wear. A bottle of new shampoo and soap sat next my cloths. I picked up the shampoo, popped open the top and took a whiff of the aroma.

Apples. That explains it.

I stripped off my wrinkled blouse and jeans, stepped into the shower and turned on the water. I cringed as the freezing water hit my bare skin but quickly relaxed in the warming shower. I enjoyed the water cleansing my body. The hot water was not just cleansing my body but my mind, letting me to forget the fears I had inside.

After losing myself to the shower for a few minutes, I stepped out. I quickly dried off, put on my change of clothes and silently slipped out of the bathroom. I walked into everyone deep in conversation.

Ian looked up at me and strolled across the room to lock me into a huge hug. He kissed me on the forehead then gave me a big smile that didn't fit into the tension that filled the room.

"How are we this morning?"

I smiled, "Great, my shower was perfect." I looked past him at Melanie who was trying to smile along with Brandt, Jared and Aaron.

I could tell I had interrupted something serious, "Stop hiding it from me; What happened?"

Ian dropped his head as if he were a child that had made a mistake. I looked at Jared expecting an answer but looked to Mel when she spoke up.

"Aaron and Brandt thought that they overheard two souls outside their car this morning talking about a human presence in the area."

I was expecting something different but was still a little surprised.

"Do you think that somebody noticed us?" I looked at the window, as if expecting to see the shadows of the seekers to creep a cross the sun drenched curtains.

Ian pat me on the head and responded, "No, honey, we think its…something else."

My curiosity took me, "Do you mean, like another colony?" Another colony! That means that the larger possibility of continued human existence was possible.

Jared solemnly answered, "No." He glanced up at my reaction then continued, "We've decided that this 'human activity' is neither us because we're not that clumsy or the work of another colony in the area because we think that if their was another colony they would be as careful as we are." He took a moment to gage my reaction again then finished his statement, "We believe…that this is a small group of humans or a single human traveling alone"

I hadn't thought of this, "Well… If there is another human then we should find them and help them finally settle down." I smiled at my plan.

I looked at Brandt and asked, "Where was the location of the report? Was it in Springfield?"

He didn't respond. Jared looked up and said, "We're going to pretend that the 'Human Presence' doesn't exist but as a precaution were going to pass through Springfield and go straight on to St. Louis."

Mel notice his answer hadn't satisfied me, "We just don't want to get caught looking for people who are suppose to be hiding. We might get caught ourselves."

I judge what they both said and saw the reason in what they said. If we got caught looking for someone who wants to be invisible…The repercussions would be irreversible.

I know I couldn't sacrifice Ian, Melanie or Jared for someone I had never met. I could put their lives on the line.

"Okay." I disagreed with their choice but couldn't deny their logic was right. I switched to another subject and turned to Aaron and Brandt standing at the door, "Do ya'll want a shower before we leave?" They looked at each other as if anticipate each others answer when Aaron answered, "No, we'll be fine for now."

Jared looked around the room before saying, "Okay, we're done here. Everybody in the van." He looked at Melanie, "Can you drive?" She nodded, grabbed the keys off of the bed side table and headed for the door. Jared handed me the key cards and said, "See you in the van."

I nodded and gave Ian a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

I strolled out of the hotel room and watched as Aaron, Brandt and Mel quietly slipped into the parked van. I walked down the line of rooms, passing several souls enjoying the morning air. All of them curtly nodded to me and wished me a good morning. I smiled at their sincerity and sauntered into the lobby. I handed my key cards to the woman behind the counter and she said, "I hope you have a safe trip to Chicago."

I returned her warm smile, "Thanks."

I gave the room a last sweep and noticed a newspaper sitting on the counter. I looked back at the receptionist and asked, "Can I have this?"

She looked up from her computer and said, "Of course, I just finished with it." I gave her one last smile, tucked the paper under my arm, and walked out of the lobby and back to the van. I opened the side door and scooted on the seat with Ian. He extended his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer. I took his hand in my hand and looked at Jared in the front passenger seat.

"Lets go."

Jared nodded to Melanie, who put the van in drive and drove it on to the road.

I took my free hand and tapped Jared on the shoulder, "I brought you something." He looked back with intrigued look on his face. I handed him the newspaper which on the front cover read 'Human Resistance Detected.' He took in the headline and continued to read the story out loud as Melanie drove the van back onto the highway.

"Yesterday morning a break in was reported at the _Sunset Leaves Supermarket. _Though none of the doors were locked," which Ian muttered 'Of course,' "many items including food, batteries, drinks, and camping equipment were 'stolen' from the premises." Jared took a breather and continued, "The seekers believe that this is the work of rogue 'humans.' No witnesses or suspects have been apprehended." He drew a breath and look at Mel, "Looks like nothing unusual."

As the boring highway began to drone by once more, I began to feel that we weren't as alone in this world as we were lead to believe.


	7. Scared

Scared

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_____________________

_I feel like I'm on a roll right now! Three chapters in around a week. I know they're short but hopefully the will be getting longer. This one is going to be short but some longer ones will be coming. Please keep reading and please leave me reviews. Sometimes I don't catch mistakes. Enjoy!_

_____________________

"How is it so big?" I asked.

Ian and I were taking a walk under the Gateway Arch in St. Louis. The wide open field provided a beautiful view over the Mississippi River. The river leisurely flowed by at summer slow pace. . Small and large barges steamed up and own the wide water way. The summer air brushed my skin with a delightful feeling. The summer sun beat down

Melanie had never been east of the Mississippi. Back when she and Jamie were on the run they had run into it once but decided it was to risky to cross a bridge across the river. When I decided I wanted to visit the St. Louis Arch after seeing it from the bridge into St. Louis, everybody was against it. I managed to talk Ian into a short walk with me under the monument while everyone else sat back in the van and relaxed. I was surprised when Mel said wouldn't go with us.

"That's the wonder of humanity, we make the unexpected happen."

Ian grinned down at me through the sunglasses. His smile was a sweet relief to me. He had been stiff but managed to stay somewhat relaxed for our short time to ourselves.

"Hmm, It still doesn't even compare to the Ice Bears cities. Ice towers miles high. They were a true sight to see." Some of my most beautiful memories came from my previous life on the Ice World.

"That's probably true.." He murmured. He took off his sunglasses and wiped them off on his shirt.

I squeezed his hand and gave him a broad smile.

"How our we, Ian?" I turned to him to stare into the sapphire. His eyes were soft and curious. He cupped his hand under my chin and smiled, "Absolutely Perfect."

He leaned in a gave me a soft kiss upon the lips, look up and jokingly added, "Now lets get back to van before Jared's leaves us for dead." He flipped the sunglasses back on to his face and tugged my hand down the path.

I giggled, Jared would never leave anyone, but the thought of leaving us was amusing.

We strolled down the line of trees and into the metropolis towards where Jared parked the van next to an apartment building in an alleyway a block into the city. Ian and I enjoyed the moment together, it was peace in this world of chaos.

We rounded the corner of the building and looked toward where the van was concealed in the alleyway.

We both gasped; The van was gone.

Ian put both of his hands around me and threw me around behind corner. He scan up and down the road looking for the van.

After seeing nothing he turned back to me with a panicked look on his face. I went to speak he waved his hand to silence me. He pushed me down the sidewalk until we came across another alleyway. He pushed me then leaned against the wall next to me. I heard him swear under his breath and then take a deep breath. He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry."

I was fighting back the tears and managed to answer, "It's not your fault." I looked at my feet, overcome with guilt for putting us in this situation, I didn't know what to think, what now?

He cupped his hand under my chin again and pierced into me. He clear his throat, "Don't worry, we'll get them back." He seemed to reassure himself with this statement. He looked away then back to me trying to make a decision. As he went to start plotting I cut across him,

"Wait! You think that the seekers took them?"

He looked up at me bewildered and said, "Yes, why else would they be gone?"

I looked at him and said, "They probably got… um.. Hungry, I guess?" I thought about why they would leave and realized I was right, "Anyway, if the seekers did take them, they would had been still investigating the alley when we got their. We were only gone for twenty minutes and…" I took a deep breath and continued, "I don't think the seekers would had had any _living _bodies to capture." I held my own pill in my pocket. A sole tear trickled down my face.

He saw my tear and wiped it away. He use his grip on my chin and had me look into his eyes, "Your right, Its going to be okay, Wanda." He looked around the narrow alleyway as if to see them again.

He took my face in both of his hands, "Just don't worry, we'll find them."

I nodded shaking away all my doubts and said, "Where do you think they went?"

He smile and replied, "umm.. Like you said, maybe they were hungry? Their was that Mc-" Ian couldn't finish because someone yelled at us from behind us.

"Hey!" Melanie bellowed at us, "Their you are, We've been looking for you two." She looked livid; tears were streaming down her face as she ran down the alleyway. She had her sunglasses in hand with her eyes were swollen and red. I turn in time for her to run into me and give me a tight hug.

"Thank God! We thought that…" The rest of her words were caught in a heavy sob. Through my own tears I saw Jared walking down the alleyway behind us with his own aviator sunglasses leaning off his nose. He looked at the three of us with relief that Ian and I were safe.

I patted Mel on the back to reassure her. "Were okay, we came back from our little walk and van was gone and…" I look at Jared who had pulled out his flashlight to inspect Ian who allowed him to make sure they we were fine. When he was finished he took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry we left… Mel and Brandt were hungry so we drove over the McDonald's down the street," Ian muttered under his breath, 'humph', "and when we came back we drove to the park and you and Ian were nowhere in site and-"

Ian put his hand up and said, "Apology accepted, now lets get out of here."

I put my arm around Mel's waist and said, "Yeah, we need to get started." We strolled down the alleyway and rounded the corner where the van was parked with Brandt behind the wheel. He started the engine as we got into the back of the van. Aaron, sitting in the passenger side seat, looked at Ian and I and offered us a large bag, "We got you some McDonald's." He gave a pleaded 'We're sorry' look and Ian grabbed the bag with a small smirk on his calm face. The smell of French fries and fresh burgers arose from the bag. I took a whiff of the aroma and dove into the bag and pulled out a small burger and carton of fries. I looked to Mel and asked, "Did you get a strawberry milkshake?"

She smirked and turned around, providing a medium size shake. I smiled and started to eat my meal. Ian as well began to consume his cheeseburger. Jared closed the door and nodded to Brandt who drove the van around the corner and up onto an interstate ramp. I gave a curious look at Jared, gulped down my mouthful of burger and asked, "Where are we going?"

His neutral face let nothing out; instead of answering he turn around, gabbed a newspaper off of one of the boxes and passed it to me. I opened it and gasped at the headline, '_Human Activity Detected in St. Louis.'_

I passed the paper to Ian who took it and began reading the story. I looked at Jared who responded to my silent question, "The seekers believe that the Humans are the same from Springfield. To be safe, we're skipping Davenport and Des Moines. We're going to go straight to Omaha, make a few 'stops' then head back to the truck. I think the sooner we get out of the Midwest and away from these 'unsafe' and 'unprepared' humans the better."

I swallowed a fry then responded, "These people aren't deadly animals, they just as unsafe as you were before you came to the colony and before I came. Anyway we just can't leave them to the seekers." I didn't want to think about these humans getting capture by the seekers.

Jared swallowed loudly and simply said, "We're just going to have to."

I sat back in my seat knowing I wasn't going to win this fight. I relaxed back into Ian while Melanie played with my hair. I considered what would had happened if they were taken. I would had fought through a thousand seekers to get them back. I would never let them leave my sight again.

___________________________

_I'm really liked this chapter cause it added a scare. Every book and story needs a little scare. Thanks for the review of my lat chapter TopKat90, I hope you and everybody enjoys this one. Theirs a couple big 'surprises' coming soon. Stay tuned. And as usual, keep reviewing. _

______________________________


	8. Probed

Probed

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_____________________

_I started writing this the day I finished chapter seven. I'm definitely on a roll. I can't believe that I'm doing this so quick. I'm just getting' more excited everyday. I hope you like this chapter. Its great._

_____________________

"Good luck, Honey," Ian said. He kissed me on the forehead and let me part from the van. Our routine was always the same every time, He would hug and kiss me goodbye and wish me good luck.

I strolled across the parking lot toward the supermarket on the outskirts of Omaha and began to collect my story together; My name was Sings the Wind and my partner and I were new in town. We were both accountants and moved into the La Vista community. This was the fourth and, hopefully, last store we would be hitting before nightfall. We planned to find a secluded spot outside of town to sleep in the van then head toward Lincoln.

It had been drizzling all day. The dreary clouds hung overhead blocking all sight of the sun. My cloths began to get drenched so I ran into the store. The glass doors swooshed open and the elderly greeter toddled up to me and gave me a genuine smile, "How sad its so dreary outside, how can I help you?"

I took a deep breath and return the smile, "I'm new in town and new to stock up on groceries." She took in the statement and continued while pointing, "Well… Foods are located over there on the right and any other kind of household items are next to the registers," pointing in the other direction, "And if you can't find what you are looking for you can just ask one of us," She took here hand a grabbed at her nametag upon her blouse. Her name was Ester, I guess she was one of the few who decided to keep her original hosts name.

"Thank You."

I keenly strolled by her, grabbed a cart and began looking through the food section. Many different vegetables and fruits caught my eye but I continued till I found my way to the packaged food aisle. I picked up the usual junk including canned food, pre-dried fruits and veggies and powdered ingredients. Once I halfway filled my cart with food I continued to the pharmacy at the rear of the store and inquired about any new health supplements. He gave me two cans of a curious mist that tasted of oranges and mint.

As I passed the small section of plants, I took the time to look for any new plant seeds that Jeb didn't have. He was always asking us if we had uncovered any 'new-fangled tomatoes or something.' I was intrigued to find some type of seed called 'watermelon.' The name struck up an old memory of Melanie as a child devouring a green and red fruit that tasted sugary. I took three packets and tossed them in the cart.

My eyes also caught another display of flowers sitting across from the vegetable seed stand. I let my eyes wonder across each type of flower. The names were familiar through Pet's memories: Gardenia, Sunflower, Tulips, Amaryllis, Orchids….

Their scents were still on my mind as I threw them into the cart.

I continued to the Deli where I picked up a few sandwiches for everyone, wheat, turkey and provolone, ham and cheese, roast beef, a nice treat for a long days work. I grabbed a small box of sugar cookies as a small treat. I licked my lips thinking about biting into one of them later.

The cart was almost full when I arrived at the clothing section. Our plan was to rent a hotel room overnight so Melanie and I could get 'clean' again. I took a quick look at the racks of clothes and decided on a small jeans jacket to complement a small red T-shirt for myself and a light blue tank top with a green corduroy jacket for Mel. I also grabbed a two pairs of similar dark blue jeans of different sizes for us. Jared told me to stop buy clothes for them, saying 'we can't fit all of the clothes in here.'

I took a last minute glance at my cart before heading to the register to checkout my supplies.

The girl or young woman behind the register took me in as I pushed my laden cart into her aisle. Her jet black hair and complementing skin and eyes gave the impression of hostility. One of her eyebrows cocked up as she could see the contents of my cart. She pushed a button on the register and greeted me, "Hi, You new in town?" Her dark eyes seemed to pierce right through my false demeanor.

"Umm. Yes, I'm.. Sings the Wind.. My partner and I just moved to the… La Vista community."

I tried to give my best smile but couldn't, she seemed to frighten me. My face began to flush red as if a lie detector. I quickly started put my items on the counter for her to check. I tried my best to hide my deceiving face behind my hair.

She gave me a blank stare as she began to scan the groceries. A few moments passed in silence passed before she asked, "What street do you live on?"

I look away for a second in panic; I had forgotten to check a local map before coming into Omaha. I had just heard about La Vista in another store. I quickly thought about a street we passed on the way to this store.

"Um.. Its just up the road… Off of… 6th Street."

She just looked at me, "Okay." She finished scanning the last of the clothes and asked, "Aren't these a little to big for you?" She was holding up the tank top and jeans for Melanie. I began to twisted and bend my hands into knots behind my back before answering, "Those are for my sister." I tried to smile again as she put the bagged items into my cart and finished by saying, "Have a good day, madam."

I quickly took the cart and just nodded. I quickened my pace as I noticed a TV hanging from the ceiling. It was a news station reporting a developing story about reported 'robbery gone wrong' from a clothing store early that morning. A soul was found murdered in his store that morning. They believed that humans were involved.

I gasped at the TV and quickly rushed out into the pouring rain. I didn't care if anyone was watching, I was only concerned with getting out of Omaha. Ian greeted me a few feet from the van and saw the tormented expression on my face and asked, "What's wrong." Jared and Melanie were also getting out of the van to help load the groceries into the van. They both looked at me with worried looks.

I simply said, "The other humans are in Omaha." I gasped in another breath in the torrential rain and said, "They killed a soul."

Jared eyes pierced through my head right at the ground. He seemed frozen for a second before responding, "We need to get out of Omaha." he grabbed a bag and tossed it to Brandt waiting in the open back doors. We all broke out of our fearful thoughts and quickly loaded the supplies into the van. Jared handed me the keys and said, "You drive we might 'need' your eyes."

I nodded, hopped into the driver's seat and started the van. I glanced back at the window of the store back at the dark haired woman. She looked up and out directly into my fearful eyes. I saw some realization hit her. I gunned the engine and shot out of the parking lot and onto the road. I quickly left the store in the wake of the van and headed toward the interstate. I looked into the rear view mirror expecting to be followed and just saw the rain drenched street. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. Jared beside me glanced at me while grabbing at the arm rest, "Wanda, I don't think that it would be a smart idea to speed right now." He had his teeth clenched in a partial grimace. I saw I was going 52 mph in a 35 mph zone. I braked the van to a stop as we approached a red-light. I looked ahead to the exit ahead onto the interstate and wished for the light change. I closed my weary eyes for a moment to reflected on the day. All I wanted after the entire day was to get as far away from this frightening rain, the dark woman who seemed to see past my lies and the possibility of being caught. I prayed for the safety of the open highway.

I opened my eyes as the red light changed to green and in time to see the blue and red lights of the seeker's car begin to flash as the car flew down the exit.


	9. Surprised

Surprised

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_____________________

_I hoped everyone liked the cliffhanger last chapter. What everyone expects isn't going to happen. This story is just going to get better and better. Please keep giving me input on what you think. I hope you like this chapter._

_____________________

I threw the wheel to the right and sped my way down the side street. The rain made it almost impossible to have complete control over the limbering van. The engine growled and continued heave as I pushed it beyond its limit.

I glanced in the rear view mirror to see the seeker make a right onto the street in pursuit closing the distance between us; their was now way that we would out run him.

As if Jared was thinking the same thing he murmured, "…We'll just have to overpower him." He turned to look at the guys in the back gave them a nod which they returned. Jared then looked at me and said, "Pull the van over."

Tears began to flood my eyes; I had ruined everything. It was my fault.

"I'm sorry."

I took one final glance as the seeker sped up to catch us.

-----------------------------

_This is a POV change to a new character of mine, Charles._

-----------------------------

It had been a long and horrific day. The worst in my existence on Earth. The pouring rain must had been a sign of the dismay that set upon me. I was heading home on the interstate from the station when a emergency fire call was broadcast on the radio. I was closes and decided to respond. I flipped on my lights and siren and blared my way to the next exit.

Without losing traction I sped off the highway and onto a four lane street. Though the torrential rain I managed to make the turn on to the short cut side street to cut time. I flew by a parking white van and continued on to the call. As I flew by car after car I thought about the my worst day of existence.

I had awoken to start my shift at four in the morning and picked up my partner, Sunflyer. He was tall, dark-skinned and very fit. He was a three year veteran on the force and an absolute friend. I was approaching my ninth month on earth and still used my Earth name, Charles. My name from the Dragon world was lengthy and cumbersome. I was average all the way around ever though my host had manage to evade capture for three years. When I was partnered with Sunflyer he gave me the nickname Chip and it stuck.

We had been patrolling south Omaha for an hour when we received a call about someone with flashlights inside a local clothing store. Sunflyer chuckled and guessed, "Someone forgot where the light switch was." It was a good drive over and we discussed what was the 'disturbance.'

"I really think It could those humans that have been ravaging across the Midwest." I was sure I was right. This time they were going to get caught in the act. I pushed my foot harder onto the accelerator.

"I doubt it," Sunflyer said, "Its probably someone looking for cloths that didn't realize the store was closed."

That's what Sunflyer always could do; see the best out of every situation. He called it a 'silver lining.' I never understood what he was speaking of.

As grew closer and closer to the address the sky began the brighten with the new day. Streaks of crimson and gold stretched across the heavens in illustrious patterns. It was beautiful.

Sunflyer looked out the window at the rising sun and sighed, "Another beautiful day."

I huffed for I had watched the weather that morning an murmured, "Its suppose to start raining soon."

He looked at me and smiled, "Cheer up."

I was to focused to respond for we had arrived at the store. No activity was seen through the tinted windows. I parked the car across the street and looked at Sunflyer, "I'll take the back."

I threw open my door and rushed out the car just as Sunflyer hollered at me, "Hold on a minute…" I didn't stop but only ran across the street and up the alley that led around back. Before rounding the corner, I glanced back as Sunflyer step out the cruiser and begin to jog to the front door. I heard him knock and ask if anyone was there.

I pulled out my taser and rounded the corner. The back alleyway was empty other than a dumpster and a blue mid-sized sedan idling with its lights on. As I approached the vehicle a small child started to scream. I took out my flashlight and shined its beam into the car's dimly lit interior.

In the passenger side seat sat a little girl, no older than four. Her golden brown locks curled down her terrified face. Her hazel eyes were held in a terrified stare. As my light illuminated her face no reflection of a soul within came. She was human.

At first I stumbled back in surprise. A wild human! How? My seeker sense took over and I approached the vehicle's passenger side door and put my hand on the door handle. It was locked.

I looked around making sure I was alone. The alleyway was empty. I crouched down and looked the petrified child in the eyes.

"Excuse me honey, can you please open the door." She for the first time stopped screaming and shook her head. I could see an endless stream of tears pouring down her face. I repeated what I said and got the same answer.

I stood up and looked around again. I was wondering where Sunflyer was. I took a few steps to the back window and aligned my flashlight with it. On the count of three I was going to smash it. One, Two, Three,…

I pulled the light back to swing when a gunshot broke the silence. I looked toward the open back door and realized where the driver was. Sunflyer…

I ran toward the door and into the store. I was met with immediate darkness and petrifying fear. I had never run into a hostile environment. I was one of the many who had never fired a weapon. Sunflyer was one of the few who had the duty to carry one.

I peered into the darkness and saw no movement. I began to hear a moaning noise inside the store. I knew that I needed to get to who ever it was and help them. I crept into the main showroom in the darkness to see two figures in the middle of the room. A large one was slumped on the floor and shaking while the other slim, feminine stood over it. The second one seemed motionless for a second then raised the gun in its hand and shot Sunflyer in the head.

I screamed, "NO!"

I pulled up my taser to fire but the woman reacted quicker. I heard a gunshot and felt pain lance through my shoulder. I fell over and hit my head on the floor and then there was nothing.

I awoke several hours later to the pounding of rain on a hospital window. The doctor came into the recovery room and told me I was perfectly fine and that the bullet had been removed without any permanent damage. He then went and got my battalion chief who gave me the grave news that Sunflyer had been beyond saving. I cried for minutes on end; My mentor, My friend, he was gone. I cried until I had no more tears to shed.

When I was finished I recited my story to the chief about everything that I could recall. A few seekers had collected into the room to hear my recollection. It was the very end of the story that caught everyone off guard.

The Chief asked one last question, "What was the last thing that you can remember, of this mystery woman, Chip?"

I steadied myself before answering, "The reflection of the soul within."

_____________________

_I know, Isn't that awesome! I dreamed the idea of the recollection of a seeker's worst day. I hoped everyone like this. Thanks for the continued reviews TopKat90. Everyone please give me input. Though it is sad we have about reached halfway in this story. There is around nine more to come (or less) and this story will finish. But what comes after it will be amazing._

________________________


	10. Escaped

Escaped

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_____________________

_Sorry I haven't updated since March, I'm been busy with work and school (Virginia Tech is the best). This chapter is another one of my dreams from Wanda's perspective. Sorry about the switch of perspective last chapter but it was necessary to explain my few chapters in the imminent future. I have also noticed some of my grammar has really been terrible lately (hospitable for hospital) and I'm trying to improve on that. Bear with me and review. _

_____________________

Riding in the Mid-August Air through Utah was wonderful. The scent of pines filled the breeze as we passed forests of evergreens in the highlands of Utah. I didn't have any memories from Melanie or Pet that showed these large forests of pines and firs. The summer air rushed through the open windows as Ian drove the van down and empty two-lane highway. Brandt, Aaron and myself were relaxing back enjoying the ride.

We had passed over the continental divide the day before and were searching for our next location to hide the truck and continue raiding. As we passed through the empty countryside, we didn't believe that would be difficult.

Ian had been arguing with Aaron about how we planned to replace the van when the time came around.

"Well fine!" Ian retorted, "We'll just have to wait until this thing dies in the middle of a abandoned stretch of highway and hope the seekers are _lenient_."

"You know I didn't mean that we would wait til it quits on us, It's just a little dangerous to replace it just now." Aaron seemed to not want to get on the wrong side of Ian. Ian looked in the rear-view mirror to retort but decided against it after I gave him a pleaded look. Chaos was not needed to intervene fate on this trip. Just talking about the van breaking seemed to feel like a foreshadow the upcoming future.

I looked in the passenger-side mirror to see if Jared and Mel were visible in the truck behind us but they were too far behind us.

Ian glanced at Aaron and smirked, "Aren't you from this area, anyway?"

Aaron glanced up and chuckled, "When I was child," he chided, "I moved to Virginia when I was four. I grew up in the Old Dominion and never will forget it."

I got curious and asked, "When did you become aware of….um…invasion?" I shyly hid behind my hair to hide the fact I was blushing from asking my prying question. "I mean…You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

His grin vanished in an instant and was replaced with a face that showed his true age. Long shadowed wrinkles criss-crossed across his face like a road map. He scratched his thinning sandy hair and looked out the window. He grinded his teeth as if chewing on the words, "I was twenty and stupid… I was working as a construction worker outside of Arlington on a new government office complex. One day I was sick and called into work. The…" He clinched his jaw in a grimace, "The _takeover_ happen that day."

He paused to glance at my reaction, "A pair of _policemen _came to the apartment I was living at and tried to force their way inside."

He took a deep breath then continued, "I managed to knockout one then pushed the other down a set of stairs. Then I disappeared…."

I inquired, "How did you find out about the caves?"

He looked to Brandt and glanced at Ian who answered, "Kyle, Jeb and I found these two stealing a car in Houston." He chuckled, "When they finally realized that we weren't souls they thought they were dreaming."

Aaron chuckled and finished, "It took them thirty minutes to convince us."

That explained Aaron and Brandt's quais-relationship that they had. It lasted beyond the caves in the dangerous world of the souls. I looked to Brant and asked, "How did you escape from.. My kind? "

His grey eyes sharpened in focus as if remembering a multitude. He peeked at me to see if I was really interested then cleared his throat, "It's a long story."

I looked at Ian who also watched the road with an intense stare and asked Brandt, "We've got time." it wasn't a question but he knew what I meant.

He took a deep breath then began his tale, "I grew up in western California in the foothills of the Cascade Mountains among the pinewood forests of Yosemite. I grew up as a boy scout and later became a forests ranger in the national forest. My brother, Carter, and his fiancé, Meagan, worked with me as well. Our job was to maintain the forest and the park. We knew our was around the place you could say. Both Carter and Meagan were at the south entrance station when the seekers came. They noticed something was odd with the leader who was a family friend of Meagan. They manage to talk their way into an escape an picked me up at the west station before they could get to me. Together we hid in the forest for two months before we decided to leave. We started new lives in the shadows of the new soul society and continued around the country." He stopped and took a swig out of his water bottle then continued, "We manage to evade the souls for years until one spring day…they came."

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and took another breath, "We had been sleeping in an abandon warehouse…" The memory of Mel's last stand echoed through my head… "and we managed to get to the roof of the building and found another building within jumping distance. Since I was youngest I went first and Carter followed suit. We turned around to catch Meagan when it was her turn. She gave herself some running distance and bounded into a sprint. I second later, a gun shot went off…"

Brandt slumped against the seat and I saw a tear roll down his left check.

"Meagan stumbled to the ground in pain; she had a bullet slice through her left knee after a well placed shot by the seeker. I guess they wanted her alive. She managed to get back up onto her right leg and limped to the edge of the building and she looked over the side. She looked back at Carter who motioned for her to jump. She shook her head and mouthed… 'I love you' and took the step over the edge and into a suicide."

I gasped and flushed with color. Tears welled up in my eyes as he continued, "She fell ten stories to her death to protect us." Pain began to seep into his voice, "We of course escaped but we were never the same. Carter was not the brother I grew up with. His soul had been ripped away from him and nothing he could do could return it." He stopped for a moment and breathed in, "One.. One morning I woke up and he was gone…" He shivered in the tepid van and finished, "I lost my sister and brother that day and nothing can fix that." He slumped against the seat allowing his words to continue no more. He ache flooded into all of us. I turned back to Ian and put my hand in his and held on to it ever tighter. That was something I would never give up, my love. But I was willing to die for it. I was Meagan in Brandt's story, my outcome just hadn't come yet.

Aaron piped up out of silence and finished the gap of events in Brandt's story, "I met this bloke a few months later in Canton, Ohio. It was crazy how we managed to run into each other. No families, friends, and hope. But we managed."

I looked out the window to quail my anxiety and face the peace of nature. We were passing a secluded park with many mountains and thick forests and hills. I noticed a 'no trespassing' sign next to a side road that led off the highway. It was the perfect spot to park our truck and its laborious load.

I looked at Ian and pointed with my free hand, "Pull off right here."

"What?"

"This is a great spot to park the truck, souls don't come this way." I knew my judgment was sound.

"Why?" Ian inquired as he slowed the vehicle next to the entrance to the road.

I pointed at the sign and said, "That's not a sign a soul would post. Its too negative and its not take care of very well. A soul would never even go down their so it would be a great place to park."

Ian looked to chew over her works and sighed, "I guess your right." He glanced in the side mirror as Jared pulled up behind us, got out and approached the driver's side.

"What's going on?" He looked agitated.

"Wanda thinks this is a good place to park the truck." He jabbed his thumb down the dirt trek.

Jared leaned around the van's front and glance down the road and shrugged, "Looks good. Let's check it out." He ran back to the truck and followed as Ian drove the truck onto the lane. The drive down was slow and tedious but toward the end we noticed a rockslide with a opening in it large enough to hide the truck. Jared seemed to agree as he maneuvered the truck into the cave and shut the engine off.

Ian, Aaron and Brandt exited the van as Jared began to collect branches to conceal the truck from unfriendly eyes. Mel approached the van and got in the back and slumped down into a seat. She made no acknowledgement of my presence, except a muffled 'hi'.

I turned to her and gazed at her and said, "I just heard the most saddest story I have ever heard…"

____________________________

_Once again I'm am deeply sorry for the one month wait. This story was the third version of it I wrote. The first two were horrid and lack potential. Please Enjoy._

______________________________


	11. Finished

Finished

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_____________________

_Sorry to say but these chapters will be getting farther and farther apart from each other due to the fact I have limited internet access back home. My last day at college was May 14__th__ so I won't be close to an internet source. This is an extremely short chapter with a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ! Enjoy_

_______________________

The day we spent skirting Seattle drone on by with striking slowness. The rain never stopped and clouds never parted. The constant downpour flooded roads and increased the amount of seekers on the roads which made our conditions extra dicey. My usual enthusiasm with summer rain had disappear with the sun. I missed home.

Everyone seemed exhausted. Constantly sleeping among the boxed supplies, staring out the windows, and dreaming for the open road. Everyone knew what was on everyone's minds. Heading back Home.

Jared remained in a devoted stupor. He had been behind the wheel for two days straight keeping our progress through the area moving smoothly. His diligence had kept the raid from falling to pieces in the end.

The 'rogue human' from the Midwest never followed us west. Our luck had seemed about to change when the weather hit. I was used to this continuous deluge made progress slow and tedious. I had already once talked our way through a seeker road block. They had been warning drivers of the dangerous flood waters ahead. It was no problem. I talked to souls on a daily basis. But of course, Jared was petrified that he had done something wrong.

Were making our last stop at Quik Mart south of Seattle before our long haul back to the truck. Jared, in the parking lot, promised then we would head home.

Upon telling me this I couldn't keep my joy within. I get to see Jamie again and I would get to spend more time with Ian alone. Sunny, Jeb and Doc and everyone else would be waiting for us. A month had passed since leaving on this journey. I was happy it was about to end.

My celebration happened to be a little louder than I had intended and Jared told me to 'pipe down' before I alerted the seekers to my presence. I giggled and preceded with the task ahead. I entered the store, grabbed a basket and preceded on my mission. I toured the store pulling the usual off of the shelves: canned foods, non-perishables, chips, flour, sugar… 'the usual'.

I headed to the counter and quickly checked out all my items. I thanked the clerk behind the counter and flew out of store. I sauntered over to the van with glee and with the help of Ian loaded the groceries. Ian guffaw at my demeanor. He grabbed my hand and told me, "I better hold on to you so you don't float off the planet."

I smiled as he glanced over my shoulder and grimaced, his eyes widening. He shot back into the van and motioned for me to turn and as someone called for my attention.

"Excuse me miss." The clerk said, "I believe you dropped this."

He was holding in his left hand a bag a mint patties that I had just checked out. He was looking over my shoulder at the spot where Ian had once stood. He then glance back at me, critiquing my appearance.

I put on my best smile and chuckled, "I'm sorry. I never noticed I dropped it."

I took the three steps between us and gently took the bag from his hand. His eyes had shifted back to the dark tinted glass of the van. I looked over my shoulder and glanced back, "Sorry about my friend, he's a little shy."

He didn't respond at first then took note to what I said, "Have a nice day madam." Without another moment, he turned on his heel and glided back to the store.

With deliberate slowness, I walked to the driver side door, got in, started the van, and then drove the van out of the parking lot. I looked back at everyone in the van who all the same expressions: dread.

All their faces had gone bone white. Shocked and feared expressions was crossed across their features.

Panic struck me in the gut and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Ian clear his throat and whispered, "I know he saw me and know he knew me."

___________________________

_OOHHH MMY GOODNESS!! CLIFFHANGER! I liked it and I hope you liked. Please continue the reviews. The next chapter will shed a little light on Ian's past. _


	12. Changed

Changed

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_____________________

_I'm sorry again that I haven't written another story. Between my sister's graduation, a work-project trip to Greenville, SC, and work I haven't had the time to get to this awesome story. Please enjoy this adventure into Ian's past._

__________________________

"What do you mean you _knew _him?" I frantically inquired. Fear of the possibly coming seekers was throwing me against my wits. My hands gripped the steering wheel harder to focus on driving.

I turned the van on to the freeway and slowly accelerated the van to its cruising speed. I set the cruise control then looked at Ian in the rearview mirror. "How did u know him?"

He looked me in the eyes with his deep blue and started, "Before the invasion, I lived in Boston in my family. The O'Shea's were a big family in the Irish quarter of the city and had many…" He chuckled to himself, "acquaintances."

"My family was a big crime family. That's why when the invasion began.. My family was first." He looked out the rear window at the following traffic and took a breath. "The man you saw today once was opposing mob member. The McGinty's were just as powerful as we were and competed for dominance."

"Roger was the son of the leader of the McGinty's and thus my enemy. My experiences before going on the run made me into the man I am today." His eyes glazed over as he remember days of the past. His breathing was shallow as well.

"Kyle and I were lucky to escape." It was a statement of fact.

"We had traveled to New York City to visit our cousins to help _settle _a dispute. Upon arriving back in Boston everyone had seemed to _changed._ The McGinty's and the O'Shea's were meeting to begin a truce. Kyle and I couldn't believe it but we went along with it. Apparently, they never realized that we weren't souls."

"We went to the meeting and were shock that they or us had any weapons. The two groups were grouped together smiling and talking amongst themselves. Kyle and I realized something was wrong. I was about to make a silent exit when Kyle couldn't keep his usually large mouth shut. He yelled to the entire crowd about, 'What the Hell is going on and when did he walk into the loon house?'"

We were both held down and taking into a back room in the warehouse. A few seekers from the crowd began to interrogate us when the door flew open.

Roger McGinty, in all terminator style yelled 'come with me if you want to live.' We followed him out of the building and began our lives on the run.

"After we got out of Boston he left us and went his separate way. He said he would never travel any farther with an O'Shea again. That was the last time I saw him."

"Within six months we ran into Jeb and Andy while sleeping in a cave outside Tucson. We awoke at gun point and took us a moment to convince him we were human. We were one of the first rogue humans he had seen outside of the colony. That was back when there were nine people in the colony.

The sky began to dim as we drove down the Freeway toward the outskirts of the city. The fear of seeing the seekers seemed to wane. Hopefully, we were home free.

Melanie cleared her throat and asked, "If you and Kyle lived in Boston, how did you and Kyle know Jodi? I mean, didn't Kyle say she lived in Las Vegas?"

Ian looked down, "She's from Portland but met Kyle while looking for a job in Boston as an accountant. They dated for months and fell in love. A month before the invasion she went to Las Vegas to interview for a new job at a casino. Kyle was about to move to be with her when we escaped. It took us three weeks to get across country to find that she was gone. I convinced him that we should stop looking for her."

I knew Kyle's pain, losing the one you love, was an unbearable sorrow. I remember the ache that lied within Melanie's heart in the weeks she was a mere voice in the back of my mind. I could never leave Ian to the same fate.

I broke our silence of thought with a mission question, "So Jared, Back to truck hideout?"

He smiled and nodded. "Lets go home."

_________________________

_I hope you like that fun chapter. I know it was extremely story. I saving up for the finishing climaxes in the next few chapters. I wanted everyone to know what I believed what Ian's escaped experience was. Read & review. Enjoy!_

___________________________


	13. Surrounded

**Surrounded**

**This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.**

**Told from Wanderer's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.**

**_____________________**

_**First of all, I would like to apologize to all of my readers. I really appreciate that you all have found my story interesting and I hope that I can bring it to acceptable close. This chapter uses material I cannot claim. It belongs to the one and only Mrs. Meyer. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**_____________________**_

_**Was I too loud? Too obvious …..**_

_**This was a trap, and it was too late for us the minute we arrived….**_

_**My face, my eyes, the ones that might had helped us…**_

_**The moon was bright enough for me too see the Seekers that outnumbered us….**_

_**My fragile little heart shattered into a million pieces, and I fumbled for the pill in my pocket…**_

"_**Wait, wait…" "…No, look!"**_

…_**And his eyes- his eyes were dark brown. Just dark brown, nothing more…"**_

_**Jared was first to recover. "Who are you?"**_

_**The leader laughed again. "I'm Nate…"**_

_**Ian shifted his weight, trying to obscure me complete from the other humans' view…**_

…_**I realized I was still in just as much danger as the others would have been in if these had been Seekers…**_

…_**the redhead spoke for the first time in a distinctly tenor voice. "No, it's okay, Nate. See? They've got one of their own…"**_

…_**Burns grinned at me, then crossed the empty space, the no-man's land between the two tribes, with his hand stretched out toward me.**_

…_**I stepped out from around Ian…**_

"…_**Burns Living Flowers…"**_

"…_**Wanderer…"**_

"_**It's…extraordinary to meet you, Wanderer. And here I thought I was one of a kind."**_

"_**Not even close," I said, thinking of Sunny back in the caves. Perhaps we were none of us as rare as we thought…"**_

"_**It's a strange world," I murmured…**_

"_**The strangest," he agreed…**_

**The reality hit me that we weren't alone was stunning. The years of Melanie's memories that stretched through my brain never would had for told of human colonies. When she ran into Jared she though she was lucky that two of the last humans on earth found each other. **

**My train of thought was disrupted with Ian sidestepping around me to also 'greet' Burns. He thrusted his hand forward and gave him a warm welcome. Burns reaction to him was different than what I expected; he was slightly disheartened. Only did I realized that Ian's reaction was purely out of his 'love of me.' Male dominance issues!**

"**I'm Ian." He shook Burns' hand vigorously and stepped back to my side, sliding his arm around my waist. He gave me a slight reassuring squeeze.**

**Melanie walked beside us with Jared to also introduce herself. They shook both Burns' and Nate's hands and the uneasy tension that arose between the two groups immediately disappeared. **

**As the minutes passed excited conversations between our groups arose. Talk of each exploits, many escapes and home stories encompassed the clearing. As I met all of the other rebels they continued to congratulated me over and over again. I didn't understand why?**

**Finally, Ian pulled me aside and pulled me into another breathtaking kiss that seemed to last for a lifetime. He had never been so happy.**

**His sapphire eyes blazing, "I can't believe that we're not alone, Wanda. I mean, I thought it was possible but I never dreamed it would be a reality. We so rarely run into humans alone that I gave up on the thought of **_**other**_** colonies." He expression gave away his intentions before his next kiss which was even better than the first. Our utter bliss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.**

**I jerked away from Ian, and glazed into the direction of our disturber. Burns was standing a few feet away with his hands placed in front of him continually knotting with themselves. Ian gave a slight grunt and tightened his grip around my waist. Burns motioned towards a rotting log, "I was curious to hear how you came to their colony?"**

**I tried to shrug my way out of Ian's embrace but to no avail. I glanced back at Ian who's stare pierced into my intensions. His grip slackened and then he began to move toward the log. We both sat down next to Burns and gaze into his inquisitive stare.**

**I broke the awkward silence, "So.. Burns, what would you like to know?"**

**He restated his question, "How did you come to this life?" **

**I considered his query before answering, "I am here because of Her." I pointed Melanie of the social standing next to Jared. He followed my hand and asked another, "How?"**

**I simply said, "Because…She was my Host…."**

**Two reactions of surprise crossed his face. First, the fact that she was my former host seemed to surprise him. Then he realized how I was in the body I am in today. He took a deep breath and checked over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening into our conversation. I leaned in and whispered, "You told **_**them **_**how to…" he seemed to be frustrated somehow, "to remove a host." A hint of anger hide under his calm demeanor.**

**I easily quipped back, "I had to give her back."**

**He again seemed shock at my answer. I kindly smiled at him and said, "Let me tell you everything."**

**I went into my story with the veracity of my natural story telling technique. He leaned back and took in my adventure. Ian on certain parts would chime in and tell a part of the story of how I came to the colony, was a prisoner of my own will, on the behalf of Melanie and Jamie and in the hostility of the colonies' existence became a working member. Ian tended to fill in most of the gaps relating to our relationship a lot and to tell of my early days when I was a captive amongst those who wanted me dead.**

**One of the statements that tore a hole in my heart for Ian was, "The worst part was, I **_**wanted **_**her to die. And I wanted to do it myself. And.." he choked up, "the worst part was, I didn't know why?"**

**When we finished Burns' was joined by Nate who began to embark on their story.**

**Burns came to Earth three years ago. About a year into living on Earth, he happened to wonder into the unsuspecting arms of Nate who, himself, was a human alone on the run. Instead of Nate killing Burns and Nate being reported to the seekers by Burns they struck a deal. Nate would live in hiding in Burns' home and get food from Burns. In return, Burns, who is another story addict like Wanda would hear of pre-soul Earth. They shared an uneasy reliance on each other for many months until, one evening while Burns' was out at the store, Nate was spotted inside Burns' Apartment by a neighbor. The seekers came about the same time Burns' came home.**

**When the mention of the seekers coming for Nate I gasped. Nate grinned at me and said, "Thrilling tale, wouldn't you say." Burns continued that they were both taken into custody where Burns managed to talk his way out of problems by stating Nate had taken him hostage the night before. They asked why he hadn't reported it when he left the apartment, he simply said, 'thought he left later that night.' and he 'didn't think it was relevant any more' They scolded him but otherwise released him. But now the problem of saving Nate remain. Burns manage to lose the seeker tailing him after he left the seekers headquarters and went to locate Nate. Through a quick search about his arrest through the media, Burns found Nate at the located medical facility. He laughed about saving Nate, "I simply walked in."**

**He chuckled again, "I said that I was a seeker and wished to see the human." He chuckled and continued, "I subdued the seeker and the healers with some Sleep strips and snuck Nate's body out the back. I put him in my awaiting car and return for a canister. I knew that in a few hours the soul inside him would awake to find him being kidnapped. I didn't want to alarm to poor soul"**

**Burns story continued til the point that they both found a colony in the Black Hills in North Dakota. He grimaced at the memory, "They bound me and put me in their meeting room at its center. They all took sport at continually blooding me up. I fear for my life in their deadly hands." **

**Nate humped and looked around at the group listening in on our story, almost all of our group including Mel and Jared had come to listen to our stories. Many of their group were present as well. Nate started, "They took into another room and continued to question me about me and Burns and why we were together. I continued to tell them that he saved my life and in doing so exiled him to a life of continual escape. Their leader, Conrad, believed me. They set Burns free but had him led around the caverns blindfolded and wouldn't allow him to see the surface. I wasn't until Conrad was deathly ill did they allow him to go get medical supplies for him, but when we returned," Nate swallowed, "Conrad was dead." **

**Burns led on, "Disputes ranged over what the colony would do with me. Some took Nate's side and believed that I could be useful. Some disagreed and thought that it was to dangerous…" **

**I began to reminisce back to when these trials were set upon my life. The happiness and sorrow embraced me. And remember all the people that weren't surrounding me: Jamie, Jeb, Sunny, Kyle…. I wanted to go home. **

**I missed some part of the story which apparently involved Nate becoming the leader of their colony and meeting other colonies. But quickly caught up when Nate finished, "…and that's how we have been surviving since. We collaborate."**

**Nate took the moment of silence after he finished as a signal to leave. "I'm going to go to prepare some of the trucks for departure." He glance around our group and said to our group members, "If any of you wish to come with us, you can, I trust you."**

**Aaron and Brandt exchanged looks and returned their gaze to Jared and Nate. Aaron answered for both, "We're interested." **

**Nate smiled and came up beside them and showed them the way to their vehicles.**

**Jared watched them leave along with many of the other humans then quickly jerked out of Mel's including grasp. She glared at him as he strutted away muttering something about 'they ain't taking the damn gun.' Mel only response was a rolling of the eyes.**

**Burns smiled at Mel then turned to me, "You're very brave."**

**I looked up from my lap and inquired, "How so?"**

**He smirked back, "Because, You do this with your free will."**

**I smiled back and said, "Oh, I do it cause I must."**

**Looked back at Nate and said, "Isn't it odd that the only two souls among humans met tonight by mere coincidence." he scoffed at his account.**

**Mel and Ian just glanced at each other, probably both thinking about Sunny. But I didn't care.**

**My mind was other places. Ian could see the worried expression in my eyes he pick up my chin and gazed into my eyes again. I smiled at him and quietly said, "I'm ready to go home." **

**Ian smiled back at me then looked up into the night sky, "Me too, my little Wanderer."**

**___________________________________________**

_**I'm back, I'm back. I'm back in college and now with faster internet access.**_

_**I hoped ya'll enjoyed that chapter divulging into the meeting between the Human colonies. Also I am sad to say that this story is a few chapters from its conclusion. PLEASE REVIEW! If you hated, TELL ME. If you loved it, TELL ME.**_

_**If it was "okay," TELL ME.**_

_**Next Chapter: Purchased**_


	14. Purchased

Purchased

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_________________________________________________

_Alright, here's another filler, but for you Melanie fans here's one for you!_

____________________________________________________

The hot water caressed my curves and released all the stress from our surprise meeting with the other rebels. I stretched out my worn out muscles and allowed my spine to unknot. I spread the soap across my body and was glad that it wouldn't be the last time I would use it. I had gotten a stockpile of washing supplies so that the colony wouldn't have to use that wretched stuff Jeb called 'soap' ever again. I let my mind wonder back to the shower and let it lull me into a short peace.

After several minutes, my pruning fingers told me enough. I turn the shower knob to off and reached for a towel without looking. I groped for a bit and ran into something hard.

I recoiled my hand and squealed; I had touched a human arm.

Ian voice broke through my scream, "Hey, hey, It's just me honey."

I clutched at my throat for a moment and tried to regain my voice. "Oh…," was all I managed.

Ian chuckled from behind the curtain, "Sorry, just wanted to check on how you were doing," and he added, "I think you were looking for this," he thrusted through the curtain a towel.

I took another breath and grabbed the towel from him and thanked him. I began to dry myself off while he asked about a million questions at once, How did you sleep? How was your shower? Can you believe what happen two nights ago?…..

I threw in the occasional on queue, umhmm, hmmm, yeah,…..

When I done wiping myself done I interrupted his train of thought, "Um, Ian, can I get a moment?" I peeked threw the curtain for the first time and gave him a importune smile.

He grinned at me, "Don't take too long." He swiftly exited closing the door behind him.

I creped out of the shower and waltzed over to my cloths, a simple light green t-shirt and a sturdy set of blue jeans. I quickly slipped into my attire and check how I looked. Other than my ghostly appearance, the colors matched my complexion.

I nodded to my self and departed the bathroom. Only Ian waited for me on the bed we had slept on the night before. The rest of the room was vacant of any other occupants.

I allowed a curious glance around the room and asked Ian, "Where Mel and Jared" I needed to know this information.

He chuckled under his breath, "You worry to much, lovely." He chuckled again when at my reaction to his assertion. "They went to fill up the truck and van."

"Oh," I said again. "How long have they been gone?"

He stood up and kissed me on the forehead and walked me to the window. He spread the curtains and point to the gas station across the road and I saw the truck and van parked. I glance up at Ian's face and smiled, "I never notice that place last night."

He chuckled again, "I would imagine so, you where but about sleep walking when we arrived."

I turn out of his embrace and glanced down the clock and swung back to look at Ian. He had a inquisitive look on his face to my reaction. I hadn't noticed the time.

'It's 3pm! Why haven't we left yet?"

He took a stride and encompassed me in his arms again, "Because we are so close to being home."

A sense of warmth took over my body over the thought. I was going to see my Jamie soon.

"How long will it take us to get home from here?"

"Twelve hours."

A smile broke across my face. The closeness of the colony comforted me. We were almost home.

An long silence between Ian and I erupted and gave us relief for the moment.

A question popped into my head that couldn't wait, "Ian," I asked, "Why didn't we allow anyone to come with us to the colony?"

His face lost the ever-present smile he had retained all morning. He quietly said, "For the same reason we shouldn't had let Brandt and Aaron go with the other humans. Our own safety." He assed my expression before continuing, "You see, by letting them go and allow our secret to go with them was dangerous. It's for the same reason that if someone wish to leave the colony we probably wouldn't let them. We'll be hearing enough from Maggie for allowing Aaron and Brandt to go. I knew if they wanted to go, we couldn't had stopped them. Anyway, imagine the colony's reaction if we brought home one of the other humans. They would be going crazy over the situation." A smile reached his face again, "And of course Jeb would had brought out the rifle again and said something like, 'My house, my rules' and let them stay." He chuckled to himself again.

I grinned at him and loved his sense of the world as it is. Ian could always see how predictable society, well human society, was.

I stood up on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips. This prompted him to take me into his arms and kiss me with greater force and enthusiasm. Ours bodies became intertwined and the kiss intensified….

The front door swung open and slammed into the wall. I jumped out of Ian's embrace and shot a look at the door. Ian didn't even jump.

"Good, you're done," Melanie came trotting in with a bounce in her step. Her face was lit up with glee and nothing seemed to be unable to be grounded. Jared with a humble expression waltzed in behind her. I shot him a inquisitive glance before Mel came up and gave me a huge and kiss on the forehead. Past Mel I could see Ian raise an eyebrow and give Jared a look as well.

She let go of me and glean at me, "Are you ready to go?"

I stuttered and replied, "Uhh…yes." I looked up at Ian. He nodded as well.

She then looked at the both of us, "Alright then, let's go."

She grabbed he bag off her bed and waltzed out the door. Ian looked at Jared and started, "What was-"

"It's nothing." He then walked out the door muttering under his breath,

"Ian walked over to the bedside table, collect the Glock, and walked back to me, "That was odd," he commented. "Are you ready?" He held out his arm in a partaking gesture.

I crossed my arm with his and relied, "Yes, let's go."

We walked outside and saw Melanie behind the wheel of the van. She motioned for me to join her. I looked at Ian and he grinned, "Go have some 'girl' time."

I gave him a peck on the check and glided to the passenger side door.

After I got in and buckled up, Mel started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. I didn't know how to ask, "So…"

She grinned at said, "We're going to make one more stop. There's something we have purchased yet." She focused on the road ahead and continued to smile. I thought about the list we formed about supplies we needed for the colony. From my knowledge we got all we needed.

"Did we forget something?" I asked. I didn't think we did?

Her face couldn't keep it in much longer, "He said yes," she proclaimed.

I shot her an inquisitive look and pondered.

She chuckled at my expression, "He said we can have a baby."

I stared at her for a second and happiness engulfed me, "Really?" Wow, a baby?

"Yeah, we're going to stop at this convenience store right outside of town and get some 'baby supplies.'"

I nodded and said, "That's great, let's do this."

____________________________________________________

Our 'raid' to get baby supplies was more difficult than I predicted. First of al, Melanie wanted to come in and 'choose for herself.' With her suddenly perky personality this was going to be difficult to blend in. We walked around the store, Mel with a pair of sunglasses on, and browsed the store for what ever it had concerning children. The most difficult part was all of the souls coming to talk to us. It was obvious what we were shopping for so, of course, all of the workers of the store saw us as a rare commodity.

In the end, we only settled upon getting some pregnancy tests. The questions the cashier was asking were ridiculous.

"…and All I could say was nearby, Ian." I shook my head, It was ten past eleven and we had just crossed the border into Arizona. I was recounting the escapade through the store. Ian, behind the wheel was in need of a story to make the drive more interesting. I laughed at him and thought that he was 'use to these kind of drives.'

"He smiled and said, 'at least it close enough for you to shop here.' It was hilarious how blunt that soul was." I began to laugh. Ian joined in my hilarity. We were only hours and miles away from Jamie and Jeb and Sunny. So close….

Then out of nowhere a set of headlight flew down a side road and slammed into the driver's side of the van. I was quickly knocked into nothingness.

________________________________________

_Whoa, talk about an impasse. Hope you loved that cliffhanger. Read. Review. Enjoy._

__________________________________________

Next Chapter: Shocked


	15. Shocked

Shocked

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_________________________________________________

_How did you like my cliffhanger. I like cliffhangers. Anyway here's what some people have been waiting for many months. This chapter is probably the hardest that I have had to write. Enjoy._

____________________________________________________

I was surround, engulfed by pain. I hurt everywhere. I slowly regained consciousness and began to heard a dreaded noise. The sound of an approaching siren was ringing in my ears it seemed to be the only thing that sounded. Beyond my eyelids, a blue flashing light pulsed and reflected. A seeker was here.

I began to regain my sense of balance and realized I was being held upside down by my seat belt. The siren went silent as I decided to open my eyes. I peeked through my lids and saw a pair of legs running around the side of our flipped van. I looked toward Ian and called out, "Ian."

Ian was right beside me, bloody up and unconscious. His slow in and out breaths gave me comfort.

"Miss," a stranger's voice called to me, "Miss, are you alright?" I thought I would be best to trust the seeker for now. I reached up to unbuckled my seat belt and a call out, "Yes."

He bent down and threw a flashlight into my face, "Let me help you ma'm."

He reached in and help me squeeze out of the wreckage. He was of medium build tan complexion, and two light eyes that reflected the soul within. His scraggly brown hair was visible below his weathered cap. As I finally heaved out the hunk of metal when a gunshot broke the silence.

The seeker swung out his pistol so fast he it was a blur he ran around the van began to yell, "Now honey, put the gun down."

I immediately thought of Melanie and looked behind us and didn't see the truck. I crept around the side of the van to see who was the one holding the gun.

I was shocked at the sight I saw. The second seeker was at the mercy of another soul, at gunpoint. A young woman, about twenty, long curly dirty blonde hair, with blue eyes with a small hint of a soul seen was holding the seeker helping her at her own will.

"Drop It." she yelled. Terror flooded her voice as she screeched her demands.

The seeker calmed his voice down, "Easy, It's alright, just put the weapon down."

The second seeker had a darker, tanner skin tone, his face full of fear, fear of death. The seeker said again, "Just let him go."

As he said it a set of headlights pulled around the bend behind us. The truck with Melanie and Jared approached behind the wreckage.

I didn't know what to do. This stalemate wreaked havoc on my soul.

The woman, looked at me with an expression of panic. What would I do if I was in her place.

Some touched me from behind and I jumped. The seeker nor I noticed Melanie walk up behind me. She looked warily at the soul and pulled me back around the wreckage. She looked at me and whispered, "Jared's got a plan."

I looked down and noticed she had a crow bar in her hand. I looked at her warily and nodded. She looked over the remains of the van at Jared and nodded to him he then stood up to gain the scenes attention. He proceeded to talk to the soul, "Ma'm, listen to him, put the weapon down. We're not going to hurt you."

She glared at him and said through bared teeth, "No."

She pulled the trigger and the seeker she held captive was no more. At the same moment Melanie ran up behind the second seeker and thumped him on the head once. He crumpled to the ground. I covered my face and screamed. The blood. It was everywhere. She now pointed the gun at Jared.

He put his hands up and said, "Are you going to shoot me?"

Melanie shook with irritation, she readjusted her grip on the crow bar.

Our stalemate last another few moments until Jared repeated his question, "Are you going to shoot me?"

Melanie inched forward her weapon at the ready. I began to quake, was Jared going to get hurt, want was Melanie going to do?

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," the soul sobbed. She tightened her grip on the gun. And a the report of a gun went off.

The soul fell backwards as a bullet slammed into her shoulder. The gun toppled out of her hand and on the pavement. Mel quickly ran over and retrieved it. I looked to see where Jared was. He was out of sight.

I ran around the side of the ruined van and caught a glimpse of Jared pulling Ian from the wreckage. The Glock was poised in his hand.

I ran to help and once we got Ian standing I wrapped him into the largest hug I could muster. I sobbed for the death that had taken place.

A moan broke the silence and Jared stated, "Mel go find the med kit. Ian check the seekers car for more weapons and supplies." He stopped for a second and kneeled on the ground next to the woman, he yell over at Ian, "try and remove the radio too."

Ian and Mel went to go find what Jared needed; Jared motion for me to come with him. I came beside the soul, and grasped her hand, "Your going to be ok." She looked into my eyes and let go of my hand.

She screamed, "Let go off me, let go. Never…" She was incoherent. I stood up and took a step back. At this moment I noticed she kept taking glances at her wrecked blue sedan. Steam rushed out of the engine cavity. The entire front end had been destroyed in the impact with the van.

I was curious with her concern of the vehicle. I walked away from Jared and the mystery woman. Jared tried to call me back, ""Wanda, I need you-"

I cut him off, "Wait a moment." I rushed around the wreckage to get a better look inside the demolished automobile to get a better look inside.

I peered through the cracked glass at a dark object in the passenger seat. It stirred.

I jumped. "Ian, I need you now!"

I scurried over to the passenger side door which was smooched together with the rest of the frame. I began to tug at the remains of the door with no avail. Ian arrived with a metal bar in hand. He gave me an inquisitive look then realized what I was doing.

I stood aside as he wedged the bar into a small crack and heaved. Any ordinary sized man wouldn't had accomplished anything but Ian after a dazzling effort busted the door open.

I looked inside and was shocked to see a small child backing away from Ian. Her panicking eyes flitting in each and every direction; tears pouring down her face. She had curly dirty-blonde hair draping down past her shoulders. She reminded me of Jamie from Mel's memories of at first being on the run.

She started to scream; Ian put his hands in front of him, palms, facing her, "Whoa, honey, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She continued to back away from him, screaming from the top of her lungs.

I heard Jared swear from behind me and yell for Melanie. I glanced over my shoulder to see Mel running past me coming back from the truck with our medical kit. Jared needed to put the soul out or she would herself and maybe us.

"It's okay," Ian cooed at the child, "I…." He turned back to me with wide eyes, "She's human!"

The air in my lung flew out of my mouth with a whistling noise. He smiled at me and turn back to the girl. He pulled out of his pocket his pocket light and pointed it into his left eye, "Honey, it's okay. I'm…I'm human, see." She stooped crying and looked at what he was referring to. She leaned forward an inch and looked deep into his eyes.

"See," Ian continued.

She leaned back again and first spoke, "And the mean men aren't going to get me." She snuffed her nose once.

Ian put both of his hands forward as if to take hold of her and said, "No, honey, your safe now."

She allowed a glimmer of hope invade her face before she looked over at me. She backed away and pointed at my face, "but she's… one of them."

Ian shook his head, "No she a good soul." He smiled at her and said again, "Honey, your safe."

She gazed at me again and this time decided to believe him, "Ok, if she becomes mean then you'll send her away, right." She moved forward into Ian's grasp.

He chuckled under his breath and picked her up under the armpits and carefully lifted her out of the car. He looked her in the eye before placing her on the ground, "Ok, but Wanda will never hurt you, we're here to help."

She gave us our first genuine smile, "Ok."

At this moment the soul began to yell someone's name, "Lily, Lily!"

The little girl ran around the car's remains and kneeled down next to Jared as Melanie finished up cleaning up the soul's shoulder.

The tiny girl took her mother's hand and smiled and pointed at Ian with her free hand, "This is Ian and he's hear to help," she then pointed at me, "and that's Wanda, she's a soul, but a nice soul. Ian promised that she would be nice."

Her mother smiled too, "I heard you screaming and began to worry but Jared cleared everything up." She looked at Jared and asked, "Ya'll are apart of colony of humans?"

Jared glanced at Ian, glanced back down to her stare and answered, "Yes."

He put his hand on Mel's shoulder and asked "are you done?"

She grimaced, "I didn't get the bullet out but I think she'll be fine until Doc can get a look at her." She shrugged her shoulders.

Jared nodded and stood up. He bent over and helped the soul to her feet. He looked at Melanie and said, "We need to get going before more seekers show up."

At the word seekers both the mother daughter tensed up; anxiety washed through both of their features.

Jared and Melanie walked them back around to the back of the truck. I guessed that's was where they would have to ride the remainder of the journey.

Ian motioned for me to follow him; I silently obliged him. He leaned inside the seekers vehicle and motioned for me to lean in behind him. He clear his throat and said, "I know how you dislike firearms…" He lightly placed a shotgun in my arms.

I flinched away from the weapon but did not drop it. I dislike how the cold metal seemed to give a sense of comfort over the situation. Maybe that was the memories of Melanie making a impact on my judgment.

Ian grabbed a few more items including shells for the gun and what looked like a car radio.

He ran to the back of the truck and I followed. He passed up the items up to Melanie and turned back to the crash site. I looked at him and asked him where he was going? He looked at me a grimaced, "We can't leave that second seeker here,"

Jared jumped down out of the back and nodded at Ian, apparently hearing our exchange of words. I started to hop up into the back of the truck but Jared grabbed my wrist preventing me form getting in. He looked into my eyes and grimaced, "I think we'll need you eyes before the end of the night."

I nodded and took the trucked keys from Jared's grasp and marched to the driver's side door. I hopped through the open door and turn the key over in the ignition. The engine growled to life and I took a deep breath. I looked over to see Ian heaving the second seeker to the back of the truck. I thought about what just happen and imagine how much danger we were in. probably every seeker with the next fifty miles was converging in on our position. I shivered.

The passenger door flew open and Jared hopped in, "Let's go."

I nodded and put the truck in drive. First the first time in my existence I prayed that a higher authority would get us through this mess.

___________________________________________

_Another chapter! There are only a few left. Please read and review._

_______________________________________________

Next Chapter: Discovered


	16. Discovered

Discovered

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_I'm so close to finishing and I can't wait. I mean like maybe three more chapters is me 'fleshing it out.' Hope you enjoy._

I watched the sun rise will a sense of relief. We had made it through the night.

Jared stared out the windshield as he had for the last ten hours of our getaway. He hadn't spoke since we had left the crash site. His eyes were glazed over, seeming to be dead of life. We're probably thinking the same thing, I can't keep on living like this.

I sighed as the beautiful sun shed its colorful lights across the barren desert. So man times I watched the sun rise through Melanie's eyes while she was on the run. This one seemed to be more vivid than any I had seen before.

I glanced at a road sign as we trooped down the road and sighed with content as I knew we were only a few minutes from making the turn onto the dirt road leading back to the caves and home.

Jared shifted his position and glanced over at me. He returned his eyes back onto the road and cleared his throat. I responded, "Yes."

He trained his eyes, his beautiful eyes on me again and asked, "Is this going to keep happening to us, I mean, problems running away from the souls all the time and…" Something caught in his throat and he cleared it again, "I mean, is this life for the rest of our lives? How….how am I and Mel going to raise a child like this? I don't know if…"

He sputtered out again and allowed his droop his head in doubt. I gave him a pleading smile and padded him on his shoulder, "That's what we have to keep doing, Jared, living. Loving. Existing." I stared at the beautiful sunrise and finished, "That's all we have left to do anyway."

He smiled and chuckled, "Life and Love."

I smiled too, "Yeah, Life and Love."

He glared ahead and asked, "Wanda slow down. The path's right up on the left."

I obeyed and slowed to a sluggish pace, I scanned the road ahead for the telltale markings of the wash looking road. My heart skipped with anticipation.

Jared then asked me to stop, which I did. He climbed out of the cab and then climbed the truck's side. I could hear his boots scrapping on the top of the truck as he looked up and down the highway for any vehicles that would spot the truck dust trail in the desert. I stood for a moment then climbed back down. He called into the cab, 'all clear.' I breathed a sigh of relief that we would have to wait another twelve hours til nightfall.

I heard him roll the rear door open and say something to someone. I knew he was putting the tarp on the rear bumper. I put my head back and relax for a moment and thought to myself, I'll be seeing Jamie again in a few minutes. I didn't notice myself fall out of consciousness…

"Wanda?" I heard Jared call me awake. I hear the smile in his voice, "You want me to drive?"

I opened my eyes and smirked at him, "No I'm fine; Just hold on."

I put the truck in drive and began down the side road.

We arrived at the familiar rock slide that we have left so many months ago a few minutes later. We left the world of the souls behind an journeyed into what territory we humans controlled, hypothetically. The dust collected on the familiar vehicles inside the small openings of rock. The jeep silently awaited our arrival.

I carefully drove the massive truck into the largest of the chasms and put it in park. Our raid was nearly over.

I shut off the engine and grinned at Jared. He slightly grinned back then frowned, "Sorry Wanda, but to be safe we're going to stay put til sun down. Just another ten hours."

I pursed my lips and sighed. At least I have Ian to keep me company.

We simultaneously left the cab and rounded on the back. We unlocked the door and tossed it up. It glided along the track to its open position.

Ian was already standing and waiting for Jared and I to open the door. He hopped down and out and embraced me into another crushing hug.

I looked into the blue and smiled. He smiled back, "I missed you," he said.

I giggled, Mel and Jared were having a similar reunion, just a little more enthusiastic.

"As least we got away."

He squeezed me a little and mumbled in my ear, "I love you."

I whispered back, "I know."

Was glad we were finally safe. Jared clear his throat and looked at Ian. "I guess we can take a time to sleep off our exhaustion."

Ian grinned, "I'll take first watch."

Jared just nodded. He grabbed Melanie around the waist and walked over to the hidden Jeep as if to greet his old cohort.

Me and Ian walked the opposite direction and sat back on a pile of old boxes in one of the caves. I sat beside him and noticed why he choose this spot. It gave a surrounded view of dessert and sky without an obstructed view.

Ian relaxed back and put his arm around my shoulder. I sighed and felt anxious to soon to be back underground and out of sight. Ian glanced over at the truck when a muffled voice rose from its direction.

"Ian?" A pained voice inquired. The mystery soul climbed out of the back of the truck and looked around in both directions. Upon setting her eyes on us, she asked, "Do ya'll have more of those No Pain strips?" She rubbed her shoulder either out of irritation or habit.

"Yeah, We got two more in the med kit," Ian said back. She said thank you and climbed back in the truck.

Ian shook his head and said, "She used enough of them last night." He contently slumped into a relaxing posture as we watched the morning sun beginning to shine upon the burn surface of the dessert. I lay back memorized by the beauty and then wonder… "Ian, Who is she?"

He turned to me and squeezed my hand, "She's a soul… and a human."

I blinked bewildered at Ian, "How? Like what me and Melanie had?"

Ian sighed and grimaced, "Not exactly…" He let the statement trail off.

I asked, "What's wrong?" I prodded him farther. He sighed again, "Well… She believe the soul that was implanted within her is dead." He stopped to let that sink in. I stare at him for a moment and looked out toward the bright horizon with a single tear falling down my face. Ian raised his hand and wiped it away, he said, "These kind of things happen, Wanda."

I nodded, "It doesn't hurt to shed a tear for a lost Soul." He nodded.

We sat in silence without moving, for a moment I thought that Ian had fallen asleep when he continued, "Her name is Crysta, she's from Arkansas. She was 18 when the Souls invaded. As you may remember from Melanie's memories, when the Souls took over the government they began to spread word about a new virus epidemic. Their influence was in the media, schools, universities, and government convinced the remaining populace to submit themselves for medical clinics to scan for the virus. Well…" Ian paused to give me a cautionary look and continued

"You get the picture of what happened, everyone except those conspiracy theorist like Jeb went to these clinics out of fear. Crysta was one. It was the last human memory she had until a few months ago. Her Soul had become weak with the birth of her child, Lily. Her Soul would have dizzy spells and periods of unconsciousness, the Soul doctors couldn't explain it. She was to go under a "skipping" procedure…" I shuddered,"…when Crysta had her first awakening. She remembers being aware that she was in control, with no voice telling her body to move, eat, sleep…"

Bye this moment I was stuck in stupor, many months ago, almost a year, I almost fell victim to this circumstance…No, I cannot imagine Melanie in that way… But I know she would had in a heartbeat.

"…She took this first moment to think about what she had to do… She left. She took her 5 month old child and disappeared. She told me she has been on the run for several years now." Ian stopped, gave me a reassuring tightening of the hold he had on me and planted a kiss on my forehead. He then said, "Are you worried?" I took a moment to assess his question and said, "I have heard nobody in here." I motioned toward my head, from the memories of this girl's past life she was too young to make stand or put up a fight, she would had dissolved…" I stop hoping to not offend Ian.

He offered back a half smile and said, "As long you stay here with me I'm happy."

I nodded, "Me too."

The sun was high in the sky, pushing the rolling heat into our secluded grotto. My lack of sleep began to tempt me and Ian noticed, "Sleep My Wanderer."

I obeyed his command, and fell blissfully in oblivion.

_First of all, My readers, I wish to humbly apologize for this several month absence… I lost interest. To say I have been devoutly busy would be an outright lie. Creativity has forced my hand to continue out of the ending of a semester and guilt. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there only will be two more. I hopefully will have them completed in a few weeks but cannot give any guarantees. I plan to read The Host again to get re-inspired, move forward and create something new… As always, Read and Review. _

_P.S. Expressive reviews always motivate me to urge forward brisker._

Next Chapter: Welcomed


	17. Welcomed

Welcomed

This is following story after Wanda's second insertion and the Humans are about to go on the raid where they meet Nate and the rest.

Told from Wanderer's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I imagine.

_Get ready for a much needed fluffier. And BTW, if you didn't get a notice, the Author's Note got replaced with a new chapter. So read it first!~_

_BBBBBBBBBBBeginBBBBBBBBBBBB_

"Alright, sweetheart, it's time to get up."

I opened my eyes to total darkness… Was I already in the caves? I hint of blue stood only inches from my face. I leaned up and gave Ian a kiss.

After breaking the bliss I asked, "What time is it?" He shrugged, "I dunno, Jared said around 10pm."

I scoffed at him, "Remind me to get you a wrist watch on our next raid."

He chuckled, "Ok, Miss I-Can-Get-Everything."

I went to retort back- "What are you to debating about now?" Melanie came strolling around the corner of the grotto. She seemed very upbeat, she was about to go home.

I shook my head, "I was only picking on Ian 'impeccable' time-keeping skills."

Ian cut me a look and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Why would I keep time? Time means nothing to me."

I nodded as he walked out calling to Jared. She grinned as he walked by and cam and helped me up, "You look tired," se stated.

"I had bad dreams," I responded, "All the same…" I took a breath, "I'm running through the tunnels, their all empty, everyone's gone."

She nodded and gave me a reassuring hug, "Its been a long time."

In the pit of my stomach, I felt nothing, no emotion. My fears only remained to poison my being, keep me from happy thoughts. Living with anxiety.

Jared called for us, "Mel. Wanda. Let's get rolling."

The sound of the jeep's engine roared to life and a new anticipation fill me up. We both strolled out of the cave where Jared, Crysta, and Lily sat in the Jeep. Ian was climbing in the moving truck, waved me on to followed him. I limbered up into the passenger side of the vehicle in time to see Melanie swing shotgun into the Jeep.

Jared put the Jeep in gear and we began our final trek home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSeparationSSSSSSSSSS

After an hour drive the same distant hills appeared on the landscape, old lava formations. Old weathered rock, leftover after the old volcano had eroded away more than a millennia ago. Now obscured lava necks and sand hid our home place. Jared navigated the minefield of jutting rocks with expertise like he had done many times. One missed turn and a rock could cut through a tire in an instant.

After about ten minutes of this slow meandering we came across a long, low rock with slowly rose out of the desert floor. It cleverly hid the entrance to the caves, or so we thought. The Seeker, had found it many months earlier after meticulous scanning the desert. We had considered to find a new entrance to expand upon and destroy our original way in.

Jared slowed the Jeep to a halt and motioned for Melanie to hand him the gun. He climbed out and drew up his flashlight towards the entrance, Ian turned off the truck leaving the headlights pointed at the cave entrance and slowly got out of the cab with one of the highway seekers pistols in hand. He motioned for me to exit as well.

I opened my door quietly and descended from the cab. I walked over to the Jeep where Melanie had gotten out with one the confiscated shotguns in hand. Jared slowly walked towards the entrance, pistol aimed low but at ready. Quiet surrounded our standoff with the night.

Then out of the darkness, "Well damn Jared, are you gonna shoot me or what?" Ian in front of me chuckled as Kyle stepped into the light from the truck's headlights. Ian lowered his gun as Jared raised his, "Prove to me I'm your friend."

Kyle chuckled, "Well, I know that you haven't _changed_." He lowered his hand for deflecting the light from his eyes and allowed the light to flow in, human eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced in our direction, and nodded.

"Ian, Melanie, Wanda-" He saw Crysta and Lily still sitting in the back of the Jeep. "Where's Brandt and Aaron?" He gave us a distrustful look.

Jared raised his flashlight to his eye to prove his humanity and simply stated, "We'll explain later."

He looked back at us and said, "Start unloading the truck."

Ian shifted uncomfortably and said to Jared, "We need to tell him."

Kyle went to ask 'what' when Jared put up his hand to end the discussion, "We'll talk later, Kyle will help Ian carry _him_ to somewhere where we can watch him."

Kyle again once again went to ask 'who' when Ian motioned him the back of the truck. They trodden off together, while Melanie and I followed.

Ian quickly opened the back of the truck to a panicking Seeker. He quickly looked at me and mouthed 'Sleep spray' which I complied. I ran back to the Jeep while hearing Kyle yell, "What the Hell! I thought we didn't do _this_ anymore?"

I grabbed the spray out of the med kit. I gave quick glance at Crysta and Lily who were too preoccupied with watching Jared enter the mouth of the cave.

I ran back around to the back of the truck to where Ian was struggling with explain to Kyle what happened. All I heard was 'complicated' as I handed over the spray. Ian thanked me and I muttered to Mel, "You should probably keep an eye on Crysta and lily before they wonder off." I grabbed the first box I could and strutted out for the cave entrance. I walked away from the back of the truck to hear "Who in the hell is Crysta and Lily?" only to hear Mel respond, "We'll explain later."

I smiled, a good relaxed feeling of contentment. I swiftly walked past the Jeep and over the thirty feet between it and the cave entrance. I pause for a moment on the threshold and took a deep breath, then I plunged into darkness.

The old, musty cave smell welcomed me, like meeting an old friend. I walked the familiar path that winded slowly underground to the colonies heart. For minutes I walked in silence. Then up ahead a low, blue light greeted to the first sign of life. Low voices echoed down the hall.

Jared replied, "She doesn't seemed to be a problem to me but we can keep a close eye on her, though we do have some leverage on her…"

My cheeks flushed as I swiftly entered the rim of light and declared, "Don't you dare threaten that little girl Jared!" Jared rocked back on his heels as though he had not expecting to see me so soon.

He choked back, "Oh! Wanda, um.." A low, familiar chuckled arose from across the room.

"Now Miss Wanda, I would never be allowin' that in my house."

I smiled and put my box down and strode across the small space into Jeb's embrace. He smiled and said, "How are we doing on this fine night?" He gave me a reassuring pat on the back and I responded, "Just Great! It's so good to see you."

I backed off and gave Jeb anther smile, He chuckled again, "Well… It's good to see you back and well." His eyes trailing from me to Jared across the room.

I turned to glare at Jared, an gave him disapproving look. I inquired, "Where should we take Crysta and Lily?"

He blinked at the question and said, "Go find Jamie first and have him take them to one of the empty rooms."

I nodded and turned to descend even farther into the tunnels when Jamie emerged from the darkness.

What little was left of the young boy that Melanie and I had left was now gone. He had grown at least another half foot and had his shaggy hair drifting in his eyes. His arms, crossed in front of his chest, now bulged with larger more developed muscles from hard labor. He gave me a tired, but cheerful smile as he opened his arms, "Wanda."

I jumped through the distance between us and welcomed his embrace. I ran my hands through his hair and grinned into his face, "It's so good to see you! You've grown up so much!" I Exclaimed.

He chuckled, and said, "It's been a few months and allot of things have changed." He shot a glance at Jeb and then nodded to Jared.

I let go of him and asked, "What's changed?" Jamie pursed his lips in a grimace before Jeb answered for him, "We'll explain later, first we need to empty all of our 'goodies.'" Jeb chuckled again and striding up the tunnel toward the entrance.

Jamie put his arm around my shoulder and led me back up the tunnel, "Let's help out. How's Melanie?"

I shook my head, "As she always is."

He laughed, "Overprotective?"

I piped back, "Yup"

We began to ring back stories from the past few months as we caught up on life.

EEEEEEEEEEEEndEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_I decided to spilt one chapter into two. I hope you like! Read and Review._

_Next Chapter: Forged_


End file.
